Começar no princípio é para fracos
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: "Ontem é história, amanhã é futuro, hoje é uma dádiva. Daí se chamar presente" . Beijar-te é como beijar um licor em chamas, meu Severus*


_Alexis deixou-se cair exausta na poltrona. Tinha acabado de sair do banho, o cabelo ainda pingava um pouco. Havia sido um dia longo. Tinha passado o dia na enfermaria a ajudar a Madame Pomfrey. As pernas doíam-lhe e toda ela já acusava cansaço. Pegou num livro que havia numa mesinha perto dela. Mal leu uma página quando os seus olhos começaram a querer fechar. Quando estava pronta para se render ao cansaço, alguém bateu à porta. Era uma batida forte que parecia indicar algum desespero. Meio a custo ela levantou-se e abriu a porta. Ela, por momentos, pensou que os seus olhos a estivessem a enganar. Severus Snape estava parado à sua frente, cheio de cortes e a correr sangue em tantos sítios. Tinha um olho negro, quase fechado. Um golpe fundo na testa. A camisa cheia de sangue na zona abdominal. _

_ -Professor? – chamou ela ainda em choque. _

_ Snape não lhe respondeu. Caminhou até entrar no quarto. Alexis, meio perdida, fechou a porta e encarou-o._

_ -Professor? – insistiu ela mais uma vez._

_ Snape continuou sem responder. Esticou-lhe o braço e ela conseguiu agarrá-lo mesmo a tempo de evitar que ele caísse no chão. Contudo, ela não aguentou o peso dele muito tempo e acabou por escorregar para o chão com o corpo dele em cima do seu. Ela estava em pânico. Não fazia ideia do que devia fazer. Alguma vez ela imaginou que ia estar no seu quarto, com Severus Snape deitado em cima de si, coberto de feridas e sangue? Claro que não. Tudo aquilo era tão surreal que contado, ninguém acreditava. O que é que ela ia fazer? Nada a havia preparado para aquilo. Uma coisa era certa. Tinha que o ajudar. Correu até à casa de banho e pegou no Kit de primeiros socorros. Tinha sempre um à mão, um velho hábito Muggle. Encheu uma pequena bacia com água quente e reuniu algumas toalhas. Começou por lhe limpar o corte na testa. Era um tanto quanto fundo. Achou melhor dar-lhe alguns pontos. Claro que seria mais seguro levá-lo até à Madame Pomfrey, mas desconfiou que se ele a quisesse, tinha ido ter directamente com ela. Depois de lhe ter dados os pontos, cobriu o corte com um curativo. Em relação ao olho, iria colar-lhe gelo quando ele estivesse deitado na cama. Era altura de tratar o abdómen. Rasgou o resto da camisa e viu um golpe grande que ia quase de um lado ao outro. Ela nem sabia como é que depois daquele corte ele ainda conseguia sequer andar. Mas a sua atenção foi desviada para o resto do peito. Não resistiu em pousar-lhe a mão sob a zona do coração. Sentiu-o bater. Afinal de contas o morcego sempre tinha coração. E batia! Deu-lhe os pontos e fez-lhe também o curativo. Os restantes cortes ao longo do corpo eram mais superficiais e não precisavam de pontos. Achou melhor tirar-lhe toda aquela roupa ensanguentada e deitá-lo na sua cama. Evocou uns pijamas de homem. Tirou-lhe a camisa e vestiu-lhe a camisa do pijama de flanela. Respirou fundo na altura de lhe tirar as calças. O que é que o Snape tinha em mente quando a procurou? Tirou-lhe as calças e viu que os boxers negros dele estava ensopados. Passou a mão e viu que ela ficou cheia de sangue. Sem pensar duas vezes, tirou-os e ficou chocada com o que viu. O pénis de Snape estava cheio de escoriações e tinha um golpe lateral. Quem é que lhe tinha feito aquela monstruosidade? Limpou o corte e fez um pequeno curativo. Fez um feitiço de limpeza e vestiu-lhe as calças de pijama. Ela sabia que quando ele acordasse tudo aquilo lhe ia doer e não ia ser pouco. Abriu a cama e levitou-o para cima dela. Tapou-o e evocou gelo para lhe colocar no olho. Ele continuava inconsciente. Voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e passou horas a olhar para ele. A noite já ia longa quando o viu gemer baixinho de dor. Ela levantou-se e correu até ele._

_ -Professor? – ele abriu os olhos. _

_ -Menina Snow? Como é que se atreve a ficar tão próxima de mim? _

_ -Desculpe?_

_ -Sim, acho bem que peça desculpa!_

_ -Eu não lhe estou a pedir esse tipo de desculpa!_

_ -Mas devia! Garota insolente! _

_ Ela viu uma mensagem vermelha formar-se na parede " Eu vou matar-te, Severus Snape"._

_ -Snape, dá-me a mão e tira-nos daqui. Já! – disse ela assustada. _

_ -Menina… - Alexis interrompeu-o._

_ -JÁ!_

_ Snape agarrou na mão dela e aparataram numa cabana no meio de uma praia. Assim que "aterraram" Snape caiu redondo no chão._

_ -Deixe-me ajudá-lo!_

_ -Larga-me! Deixa-me em paz! _

_Ele levantou-se a muito custo. _

_ -Como é que se atreveu a chamar-me Snape?!_

_ -Porque é que não me deixou ajudá-lo?_

_ -Porque não preciso da tu ajuda para nada! _

_ -Foi por isso que bateu à minha porta ferido?_

_ -Eu… Eu não tenho que te dar justificações._

_ -Mas era bom._

_ -Não quero saber disso para nada! Faça o que quiser por aí. Eu vou dormir. _

_ -Professor?_

_ -Deixe-me em paz! Já não consigo ouvir mais a sua voz! – Snape entrou por uma porta e bateu com ela. _

_ Alexis caiu no sofá, desolada. Tudo aquilo parecia de outro mundo. Porque é que ele estava a agir assim depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Passado um tempo a chorar sozinha caída no sofá, levantou-se e foi até à cozinha preparar qualquer coisa para comerem. Snape precisava de comer, especialmente depois de tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido. Quanto a ela, não tinha muita fome. Depois de ter tudo pronto e ter posto a mesa, dirigiu-se até à porta por onde Snape tinha entrado e bateu. Ninguém respondeu. Bateu mais uma vez mas continuou sem resposta. Arriscou e entrou. Não lhe parecia que as coisas pudessem ficar pior do que estavam. O clima entre eles já era de cortar à faca. Encontrou Snape na casa de banho a tentar fechar os cortes por magia._

_ -Isso não vai fechar assim…_

_ -O que é que pensa que está aqui a fazer?_

_ -Posso ajudá-lo?_

_ -Não! Saia daqui!_

_ -Não me parece que tenha opção. _

_ -A sua arrogância começa a irritar-me. A senhorita não é tão indispensável quanto pensa. Não o é de todo. _

_ -Escute. Esta ideia de estar aqui também não me agrada nada. Se quer que lhe diga tenho coisas bem melhores para fazer do que estar aqui fechada consigo._

_ -Pode ir embora quando quiser._

_ -As coisas não funcionam assim. _

_ -Eu não lhe pedi para estar aqui!_

_ -Pediu sim! Quando ontem caiu nos meus braços inconsciente. Eu não sou de deixar as coisas a meio. Se comecei agora vou acabar. _

_ -Isto não é um dos seus joguinhos que a senhorita tem que ganhar para se sentir feliz…_

_ -Ninguém disse que isto é um jogo. Além do mais os jogos costumam ser para diversão e isto não me está a divertir nada! _

_ -Então vá procurar qualquer coisa que a divirta e deixe-me em paz!_

_ -Quando é que o professor vai deixar esse orgulho prepotente e aceitar a ajuda de alguém? – ele ficou chocado a olhar para ela._

_ -Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! _

_ -Vai deixar-me fechar esses cortes ou vou ter que o imobilizar?_

_ -Não se atrevia!_

_ -Quer experimentar.?_

_ -Não me parece que a menina saiba fazer magia melhor que eu._

_ -E talvez não saiba. Mas esse corte nunca vai fechar com magia… Pensei que o professor soubesse disso!_

_ -O que é que está para ai a dizer?_

_ -Esse corte não vai fechar com magia porque foi feita de forma Muggle. Calculei que o professor soubesse como lhe fizeram isso. – ele não sabia o que responder._

_ -Eu…_

_ -O professor estava inconsciente. Não resistiu às dores e entrou em choque._

_ -A menina não sabe do que fala. _

_ -Então explique-me._

_ -Eu já lhe disse que não tenho que lhe dar explicações! _

_ -Não tem. Mas podia dar. Qual é o mal de admitir que não aguentou as dores e desmaiou?_

_ -Você não sabe as dores que eu sou capaz de suportar._

_ -Talvez não. Mas diga-me que estou enganada._

_ -A menina está enganada 99% das vezes que abre a boca._

_ -E isto correspondeu ao 1% que estou certa? _

_ -Porque não me deixa?_

_ -Porque eu quero saber o que se passou consigo._

_ -Eu não quero falar sobre isso. _

_ -Então deixe-me fazer o curativo que eu não insisto._

_ -Tudo bem, mas faça depressa. _

_ Alexis pegou numa pequena bolsinha extensível que tinha no bolso e tirou de lá um kit de primeiros socorros. Preparou tudo e reparou os pontos que tinham aberto. _

_ -Pronto. Já está. _

_ -Obrigado. – ela nunca o tinha ouvido a agradecer fosse o que fosse._

_ -Eu preparei qualquer coisa para comermos. _

_ -Não tenho fome._

_ -Tem que comer qualquer coisa, por favor._

_ -A menina tem um hábito irritante de insistir e não ouvir o que lhe dizem. _

_ -É só para o seu bem. Ainda há-de compreender isso! _

_ Alexis retirou-se e foi até à cozinha comer qualquer coisa. Passado pouco tempo Snape apareceu na cozinha. Sem dizer nada sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer. _

_ -Porque é que o professor me procurou?_

_ -Pensei que se concordasse em deixá-la tratar da ferida, não iria insistir mais…_

_ -Eu não consigo não saber o que lhe aconteceu. Não depois do que eu vi ontem à ontem… Não depois do estado em que eu o vi. _

_ -Não consegues perceber que eu não quero falar sobre isso?!_

_ -Não quer ou não consegue?_

_ -Não tenho que te dar justificações!_

_ -Eu sei, já me disse isso milhões de vezes! _

_ -Então não percebo essa insistência… _

_ -Já lhe disse, estou preocupada consigo._

_ -Não tem que estar!_

_ -Eu sei. Mas estou. Por isso é que gostava que me contasse o que aconteceu. _

_ -Não quero, não consigo, não interessa. Não conto!_

_ -Tem vergonha?_

_ -Credo, Alexis! O que queres ouvir? Que eu fui espancado, violado e deixado a morrer?!_

_ -Professor…_

_ -Não digas mais nada!_

_ Snape levantou-se para sair mas Alexis foi mais rápida e abraçou-o. Ele debateu-se um pouco mas acabou por corresponder ao abraço. _

_ -Eu não o queria magoar…_

_ -Alexis… _

_ -Eu não queria… - ela começou a chorar também._

_ -Tu salvaste a minha vida…._

_ -Mas eu queria que estivesse bem…_

_ -Eu estou bem. Agora estou bem. E ao estar assim contigo… estou muito melhor. – ela olhou para ele. Ele esboçou um sorriso cansado. _

_ -Quem é que lhe fez isto?_

_ -Não quero falar sobre isso._

_ -Desculpe. É só porque me preocupo muito consigo…_

_ -Porquê?_

_ -Porque é que me preocupo consigo?_

_ -Sim… É tão estranho. Além do mais nunca ninguém o fez…_

_ -Não diga isso. O professor Dumbledore preocupa-se imenso consigo…_

_ -A minha história com o Dumbledore é longa, mas não envolve muita preocupação… _

_ -Foi uma das missões dele que o deixou assim? – Snape quebrou o abraço. _

_ -Como é que sabes disso?_

_ -Eu vi-o muitas vezes na enfermaria. Uma das vezes ouvi o professor Dumbledore dizer-lhe que as missões um dia iriam acabar. Você tinha-lhe perguntado se alguma vez lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que você poderia estar farto. _

_ -Eu não… _

_ -Está zangado por eu saber?_

_ -Não… Sempre me custou imenso nunca poder falar com ninguém sobre isso. Só eu e o Dumbledore é que sabíamos. E eu tinha que guardar tudo para mim sem poder partilhar com ninguém… Talvez agora o possa partilhar contigo. – ele voltou a aproximar-se lentamente dela. Parou a milímetros do seu corpo. _

_ -Eu ia gostar muito. Não é difícil perceber a dor que tudo isso lhe causa. A amargura, a angústia… Talvez eu lhe consiga aliviar esses sentimentos. Posso voltar a abraçá-lo? _

_ Ele não respondeu. Chegou-se mais perto dela e abraçou-a._

_ -Obrigada por me teres salvo a vida… Não sei como te hei-de agradecer. _

_ -Não me afaste mais…_

_ -Eu não consigo perceber o que me estás a pedir… Talvez fizesse mais sentido se a forma de eu te agradecer fosse nunca mais te incomodar._

_ -Faria para si, porque não sabe o quanto é importante para mim…_

_ -Tu não sabes o que dizes…_

_ -Sei sim! É o que eu sinto…_

_ -Podes sentir isso agora por me ver nesta situação. Isso significa que te preocupas, não que sou importante para ti._

_ -Mas é! Já o é há muito tempo. Não tem nada a ver o que aconteceu._

_ -Tens que voltar para Hogwarts. Entretanto vão andar todos à tua procura…_

_ -Não fuja dos sentimentos. _

_ -Alexis, tens que perceber que isto é errado. O que estamos a fazer agora é errado. _

_ -Porquê?_

_ -Porque eu sou teu professor, tu és minha aluna. E porque eu sou o Severus Snape._

_ -O que é que isso é suposto querer dizer?_

_ -Volta para Hogwarts e esquece tudo o que aconteceu. _

_ -Eu não quero esquecer o que aconteceu. Muito menos destes momentos._

_ -Mas tens!_

_ -Porquê?!_

_ -Porque que é errado!_

_ -Mas é um errado que sabe tão bem!_

_ -Mesmo assim…_

_ -Podemos ser amigos?_

_ -Alexis…_

_ -Podemos só conversar sobre as suas missões? _

_ -Podemos. E podemos ser amigos, às escondidas. É a minha condição._

_ -Tudo bem. É melhor que nada. _

_ -Volta para Hogwarts. Obrigado pela ajuda. _

_ -Antes de eu ir… Dê-me um abraço apertado. – ainda agarrado a Alexis, apertou mais o abraço. _

_ -Toma esta chave de portal. Boa sorte e, mais uma vez, obrigado por tudo. _

_ -Professor… - lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos._

_ -Adeus, Alexis. _

_ Ela agarrou a chave de portal de desapareceu. Ainda era de madrugada. Pareceu que já tinham passado dias e nem uma noite tinha sequer passado… Era sábado. Ela não conseguia decidir o que fazer. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em Snape. Ele tinha sido tão carinhoso. Nunca antes o havia visto assim. Perdeu uma oportunidade única. Porque é que ela tinha consentido em vir embora? Porque é que ela não tinha insistido mais para ficar? Talvez se ela tivesse insistido mais um pouco ele teria acabado por ceder… Ele estava frágil, ela queria estar com ele… Ela olhou para a chave de portal que tinha caído no chão. Queria tanto voltar para ele novamente. Pegou a chave de portal e imaginou a cabana onde tinha aparatado com Snape. Quando deu por si estava a rodopiar. Estava a aparatar, mas como era possível? A chave de portal era apenas para os aposentos dela, não ao contrário… como tinha conseguido? Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar mais nisso caiu no chão da cabana. Olhou em volta. Estava tudo escuro. Se calhar Snape tinha ido dormir. Oh, só esperava que ele não ficasse chateado por ela ter voltado… Ela entrou no quarto para onde Snape tinha ido quando chegaram à cabana pela primeira vez. Ele estava deitado em cima da cama a olhar para o teto, perdido no pensamento. Ele sentiu a presença de alguém no quarto. Devido aos seus anos de espião teria atacado o mais depressa que podia, mas ele sentiu que a presença não lhe desejava mal. _

_ -Pensei que tínhamos combinado que voltavas para Hogwarts. – disse sem tirar os olhos do teto. _

_ -E voltei. Mas não consegui ficar. – respondeu ela, calmamente. _

_ -Nós já conversámos…_

_ -Eu não vim aqui para conversar. – ele tirou os olhos do teto e levantou-se._

_ -Estás a pisar o risco. _

_ -Acho que já o pisei há muito tempo. Mas eu não consigo, nem quero, parar. _

_ -O que queres?_

_ -Ficar aqui consigo…_

_ -Já te disse que isso não é correcto._

_ -E nunca fez algo que não fosse correcto?_

_ -Estás a brincar?! Era quase mais fácil se perguntasse o contrário…_

_ -Então vamo-nos deixar destas coisas. O professor está cansado, eu estou cansada. _

_ -Voltas para os teus aposentos e dormes e deixas-me dormir…_

_ -Já sabemos que isso não vai acontecer…_

_ -Estás a ser insuportável. _

_ -O que é que é preciso eu fazer? Por-me de joelhos? Tudo bem! – Alexis ajoelhou-se à frente de Snape. _

_ -Levanta-te. Não tornes tudo mais difícil. _

_ -Não, não enquanto não me deixar ficar. Eu não quero ir lado nenhum. Eu PRECISO ficar aqui consigo! – ela começou a chorar._

_ Snape levantou-a e abraçou-a. Ela apertou-o forte. _

_ -Eu não te quero ver assim!_

_ -Então deixe-me ficar! Eu prometo que nem vai dar pela minha presença…_

_ -O problema não é esse! Eu não devia dizer isto, mas eu quero ter-te aqui. Mas não é correcto porque somos professor e aluna, porque todos vão dar pela tua falta, porque… - Alexis calou-o com um beijo. _

_ Ele quis pará-la, mas não conseguiu. Beijou-a de volta e aprofundou o beijo. Ela começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. _

_ -Temos que parar…- ela voltou a beijar-lhe a boca._

_ -Percebeste? _

_ -Não, acho que tens que repetir. – ele deu um sorriso maroto e depois ela voltou a captar-lhe os lábios. _

_ -Vou repetir até perceberes._

_ -Tens a certeza disto? – ela beijou-o._

_ -Respondi à tua pergunta? _

_Snape pegou-a ao colo e deitou-a em cima da cama. Ela começou a desapertar-lhe a camisola do pijama, mas ele não deixou. Ele prendeu-lhe as mãos e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Soltou-lhe as mãos e arrancou-lhe impacientemente a camisola do pijama. As calças não demoraram muito a sair também. Alexis virou o jogo e despiu-o, mas apenas porque ele o permitiu. Assim que ela terminou de lhe tirar a roupa, Snape voltou a virá-la e a ficar de cima. Ele queria dominar o jogo, estava habituado a ser assim. Mas no momento da verdade ele foi meigo, ele sabia que seria o primeiro. E, embora por instantes isso o tivesse assustado, ele continuou. Ele queria e sabia que ela também queria. A dada altura ele deixou de dominar para ser dominado. Durante tantos anos ele esperava o dia em que encontrasse alguém com quem ele se sentisse capaz de se entregar. Ele queria alguém em que ele confiasse tão profundamente que não tivesse medo de ser dominado. Tinha encontrado. Era Alexis. Quando atingiram o pico, ele olhou para olhos. Tinha medo de a ter assustado, mas o que ele viu nos olhos dela não foi medo. Foi desejo e, como era possível, amor. Ela caiu cansada nos seus braços e adormeceu. O sol já estava a nascer. Ele permitiu-se dormir também, abraçado à mulher que ele, a medo, admitia começar a amar. Acordou horas depois. Estava sozinho na cama. Cheio de medo de ter assustado Alexis, levantou-se num pulo. Encontrou-a na sala, estava sentada no sofá, com os joelhos ao peito a beber uma chávena de café. Ele parou a olhar para ela. _

_ -Bom dia. – ela disse e sorriu._

_ -Tive medo que te tivesses arrependido.- ela não respondeu. Pousou a chávena e abriu os braços. _

_ Snape caminhou até ela e aninhou-se junto a ela. Ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Pegou na chávena com café e entregou-lha. Snape bebericou o café. _

_ -Eu nunca me poderia arrepender da noite mais feliz da minha vida. _

_ -Eu dei-te a oportunidade de ires embora, fiz o que era politicamente correcto…_

_ -Tu praticamente expulsaste-me daqui. E quase conseguiste._

_ -Era o que eu tinha que fazer. Mas novamente, eu dei-te oportunidade de ires embora. Eu tentei fazer o que estava certo._

_ -E eu quis ficar, sim. Não me arrependo de nada. Espero que tu também não. _

_ -Eu não me arrependo. Acho que nunca me senti como me senti esta noite. _

_ -E isso assusta-te._

_ -Como é que…_

_ -Acho que já te conheço um bocadinho… _

_ -Eu preciso de fazer-te uma pergunta._

_ -Qualquer coisa._

_ -Eu preciso de saber o que sentes por mim…_

_ -Eu preocupo-me contigo, és importante para mim…_

_ -Mas…_

_ -Não é um "mas", é um "e". E eu amo-te._

_ -Eu assustei-me porque esta noite senti por ti, algo que nunca senti por ninguém. _

_ -E tiveste medo._

_ -Sim, tive medo de não ser correspondido. _

_ -Eu não estaria aqui se o que me ligasse a ti não fosse forte. Eu volto a dizer-te, eu amo-te!_

_ -E eu amo-te a ti. Por muito medo que isso me cause. _

_ -Não precisas de ter medo. _

_ -Tu não tens bem consciência de como são as coisas. Eu sou o Severus Snape. _

_ -E eu sou a Alexis Snow, muito gosto._

_ -Que engraçada, Alexis…_

_ -Eu não quero complicar as coisas. Muito menos enquanto estamos aqui os dois sozinhos… Acho que podemos aproveitar o tempo com coisas melhores. – ela sorriu. _

_ -Estás pronta para enfrentares as consequências de quando sairmos daqui? _

_ -Estou pronta para tudo. Mas a que consequências é que te estás a referir?_

_ -Primeiro deixa-me fazer-te uma pergunta. – ele "desaninhou-se" dela._

_ -Diz._

_ -Como é que vai ser quando sairmos daqui? _

_ -Nós os dois?_

_ -Sim, nós os dois._

_ -São precisos dois para dançar o tango, mas da minha parte, continuamos juntos. Construímos uma relação. Isto se for isso que tu queres._

_ -Isto tudo é muito complicado. – ele levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – nós não podemos contar nada disto ao professor Dumbledore…_

_ -Porque não? Achas que ele te ia mandar sair de Hogwarts?_

_ -Não é por isso. Se ele souber que eu tenho alguém que… alguém que amo, ele vai fazer de tudo para nos separar._

_ -Porquê?_

_ -Porque ter alguém que amo pode significar que eu não vou querer mais ir em missões. Porque agora não faz sentido arriscar a minha vida, porque tenho alguém que amo. Já não me vou querer sujeitar a tudo porque quero voltar para casa, para ti. Não te vou querer por em risco. Isso para ele é uma ameaça. Pode perder o grande espião e a única oportunidade de salvar o Potter. Ele não vai abdicar de mim._

_ -Severus, ele não é teu dono. Tu não lhe pertences!_

_ -Não é bem assim._

_ -Severus…_

_ -Eu fiz-lhe uma promessa há muitos anos atrás. Para salvar uma vida eu abdiquei da minha. _

_ -Mas as coisas mudam. Além do mais eu acho que ele não faria isso. Eu acho que ele quer que sejas realmente feliz. Talvez depois de tanto tempo e de tudo o que aconteceu, lhe tenhas alguma raiva, mas isso não significa que ele não queira o melhor para ti. _

_ -De qualquer maneira, eu não quero arriscar. Por muito estupido que isto possa parecer, eu não te quero perder. Isto não é de agora, Alexis. Eu tenho sentimentos por ti desde que estraste na minha sala de aula pela primeira vez! Não foi por acaso que eu fui ter ao teu quarto a noite passada. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu só queria estar contigo. Sentia-me tão mal e só tu me podias fazer bem. Sentia-me sujo, imundo, que contaminava tudo o que tocasse, mas não senti nada disso quando nos tocámos a noite passada. Foi como se me tivesses "limpo". Eu consegui tirar toda aquela tragédia da minha cabeça e só pensar em ti. Nunca me aconteceu antes. Antes, quando me acontecia qualquer coisa assim, eu revivia aquilo na minha mente durante horas, dias, semanas. Tu apagaste toda a minha dor. Estás a pensar porque é que eu te mandei embora esta noite, mesmo sentindo tudo o que sentia, e mesmo tu tendo insistido para ficar. Não, não te estou a ler a mente, não preciso. Eu próprio também pensei nisso. Mas por te amar tanto, também te respeito muito e devia-te esse respeito. Tinha o dever de te dar uma oportunidade de ires embora. Além do mais não sabia se era mesmo isso que querias. Agora sei. E vou abdicar de tudo o que for preciso para estar contigo. Mas não vou abdicar de ti. Antes de assumirmos seja o que for, tens que me deixar pensar na melhor maneira de ficarmos juntos sem ninguém para nos separar._

_ -Anda cá. – ela esticou-lhe a mão e ele voltou a aninhar-se no peito dela. – Eu faço tudo para estar contigo. E não vou deixar que nada nos separe. Mas entre nós podemos assumir o que se passa._

_ - Entre nós, és a mulher com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Se isso não for demasiado assustador para ti.- ela levantou-lhe a cara e beijou-o. _

_ -É um sonho tornado realidade. – ele abraçou-a. - Vamos passar o fim-de-semana, aqui, juntos. _

_ -Não sei se será boa ideia. Vai andar tudo à tua procura. Depois como justificávamos a tua ausência? Especialmente a Dumbledore. _

_ -Sinceramente não me importa muito isso. Nada me preocupa agora, a não ser estar aqui contigo. Quero aproveitar ao máximo estes momentos. Estarmos os dois aqui sozinhos. Tenho medo que esta seja uma oportunidade rara…_

_ -Não será. Eu prometo. Podemos até arranjar maneira de passarmos as noites juntos. Mas será melhor agora voltarmos. _

_ -Não, Severus, não. Além do mais tu viste o que apareceu no vidro. Alguém quer te matar. _

_ -Eu não tenho medo! _

_ -Mas tenho eu! Não quero que te aconteça alguma coisa! Já sei!_

_ -Começo a achar que tenho que começar a ter medo das tuas ideias…_

_ -Oh, não são sejas assim…_

_ -Estou a brincar contigo. Mas qual era a tua ideia?_

_ -Contamos ,parcialmente, o que aconteceu ao Dumbledore. Ele vai querer proteger-te. Dizes que o melhor é manteres-te afastado de Hogwarts durante uns dias. Não dizes para onde vais para ele não te procurar._

_ -Ponto número 1, ele não vai acreditar nisso porque eu não sou de me esconder, muito menos do medo. Ponto número 2, se isso funcionasse eu conseguia justificar a minha ausência, mas não conseguia justificar a tua…_

_ -Ainda não acabei…_

_ -Em relação aos teus pontos todos, dizes que estávamos os dois na sala de Poções quando aquilo apareceu no vidro. Como não sabias se te iam atacar no momento, aparataste contigo para me protegeres, para eu não ser apanhada no meio do confronto. _

_ -E porque estarias na minha sala de Poções?_

_ -Porque o professor achou que uma parte do meu trabalho estava muito bem escrita e queria confrontar-me, porque pensava que eu tinha copiado…_

_ -Às vezes até tenho medo da tua inteligência. _

_ -Acho que sou capaz de pensar em tudo só para estar contigo. – ele deu-lhe um beijo. Por momentos ficou triste. – O que se passa?_

_ -Nunca pensei que um dia ia encontrar alguém capaz de me amar e de me fazer feliz. _

_ -Talvez nunca tenhas encontrado alguém, porque estávamos destinados a ficar juntos._

_ -Se calhar é verdade. Gosto de pensar nisso, que estávamos destinados a ser felizes juntos. _

_ -E vamos ser, durante muito tempo, vais ver. E agora em relação ao meu plano… _

_ -Vale a pena tentar… O máximo que pode acontecer é ele obrigar-nos a voltar._

_ -Amor… - ela abraçou-o. – porque achas que o Dumbledore te quer assim tanto mal. Já pensaste que se calhar tudo o que ele quer é ver-te feliz, com alguém que ames?_

_ -Eu não digo que ele me queira mal… Apenas acho que ele vive obcecado com as missões e tudo o que tenha a ver com isso. As coisas acabam por se envolver umas com as outras. _

_ -Sabes, eu acho que ele abdicava de tudo isso pela tua felicidade._

_ -Estás enganada. Ele só seria capaz de sacrificar fosse o que fosse pelo Harry Potter. Mas não vamos falar mais sobre isso. Vou mandar-lhe uma coruja. Com um bocado de sorte vamos ter sucesso. E acredita que eu queria mesmo passar o fim-de-semana aqui contigo, sozinhos. _

_ -Ressentes o Harry?_

_ -O quê?_

_ -Tens algum ressentimento pelo Harry? _

_ -Alexis, que disparate. _

_ -Talvez porque és amigo do Dumbledore desde que te lembras e o Harry chegou há meia dúzia de anos e já é como se fosse o braço direito dele?_

_ -Eu não quero saber disso para nada!_

_ -Sev…._

_ -Eu vou mandar a coruja. Tenho um ninho lá fora. – Alexis nunca tinha olhado lá para fora. Mas estava frio, isso ela conseguia sentir. – Volto já?_

_ -É seguro ires lá fora?_

_ -Sim, claro. Ninguém, a não ser eu, conhece este lugar. Não fiques assim._

_ -Como não? Sinto que estás a desviar o assunto. Sinto que não confias em mim. É normal, afinal de contas não nos conhecemos assim há tanto tempo…_

_ -Não é nada disso. Não metas essas coisas na tua cabeça! Eu confio em ti. Já confio em ti há imenso tempo. Mas é apenas um assunto que não tem fundamento…_

_ -Onde é que nós estamos?_

_ -Estás arrependida? Queres ir embora? _

_ -Não, tonto, claro que não. É só porque estou cheia de frio. _

_ -É normal, estás com esse pijama fino. Vai ao armário do nosso quarto e veste uma das minhas camisolas de lã. – Alexis sorriu quando ele disse "nosso quarto". – Eu volto já._

_ Quando Snape regressou, Alexis estava novamente no sofá, com os joelhos ao peito e com a camisola dele vestida. _

_ -Continuas com frio, meu amor? – ele sentou-se no sofá e abraçou-a. _

_ -Assim está muito melhor. Enviaste a carta ao Dumbledore?_

_ -Sim. Agora é só esperar. Mas acho que é melhor aproveitarmos este bocadinho enquanto a resposta dele não chega. Não sabemos se podemos aproveitar depois. – ela passou-lhe a mão peito._

_ -Tudo isto é tão estranho. No bom sentido, claro. Mas é que ainda ontem de manhã eu te via de uma maneira e agora vejo-te de uma maneira completamente diferente. _

_ -E que maneira é essa? Posso saber?_

_ -Ontem de manhã via-te como o professor Snape, o homem que eu amava. Agora vejo-te como Severus Snape, o homem que eu posso amar e o homem que me faz feliz. Mas diz-me como é que tu estás… Ainda não falámos sobre isso. Estou preocupada contigo._

_ - Estou bem agora que estou aqui contigo. _

_ -Tens dores?_

_ -Só algumas no… mini-Snape._

_ -Oh, não devíamos ter feito o que fizemos. Devias ter descansado. Primeiro porque precisas de descansar e segundo porque tens um corte horrível no mini-Snape, como lhe chamas. _

_ -Enquanto o fazíamos não senti uma única dor. Estava tão consumido pelo prazer e pela felicidade que nada mais existia. _

_ -Mas podemos ter piorado o estado das feridas. _

_ -Querida, não te preocupes. Eu estou bem. _

_ -Achas que os devoradores da morte nos vão encontrar aqui?_

_ -Sentes-te desprotegida aqui?_

_ -Sinto-te desprotegido aqui._

_ -Porquê?_

_ -Porque eu não te posso proteger…_

_ -O que pensas que estás a fazer agora? Estás a proteger-me. Especialmente de mim mesmo. _

_ -Sabes que não é disso que estou a falar… _

_ -Alexis, eu consigo proteger-me bem sozinho em termos físicos. Posso proteger-me a mim e a ti ao mesmo tempo. Eu preciso é que me protejas de mim mesmo._

_ -Consegues, Severus? Porque não foi isso que pareceu… Visto o estado em que apareceste no meu quarto? – Alexis levantou-se com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. _

_ -Eu sei que isto está a ser difícil para ti. – ele levantou-se também. _

_ -Não é disso que se trata. _

_ -Então explica-me. O que se passa? _

_ -O que acontece é que me preocupo contigo. Não imaginas o que senti quando te vi naquele estado. E depois vejo-te a falar assim, sem preocupação…_

_ -Achas que não me preocupo, Alexis? Se calhar até tinhas razão, não me preocupava, mas agora preocupo-me. Agora que te tenho preocupo-me mais que nunca e estou cheio de medo! É isso que queres ouvir? Só não o admito para não pensares que sou fraco, para não pensares que eu não te consigo proteger. _

_ -Ouve, eu nunca vou pensar que és fraco. Se há alguém que não é fraco, és tu. Eu só quero que reajas ao que aconteceu. Custa-me muito mais ver-te assim, sem reacção, do que te ver a expressar os teus sentimentos. –Snape começou a chorar e sentou-se novamente no sofá. _

_ -Custa-me admitir-te que me aconteceu o que aconteceu e eu não pude reagir. _

_ -Como assim, não pudeste reagir?_

_ -Achas que eu não conseguia defender-me? Eu conseguia tê-los morto a todos! Mas não pude… tive que ficar ali, quieto e deixar que tudo acontecesse, para que eles acreditassem que eu sou fiel ao Voldmort. _

_ -Eu não acredito…O Dumbledore sabe disto?_

_ -O Dumbledore sabe tudo. Compreendes agora porque não lhe quero contar?_

_ -Severus… - Alexis sentou-se ao lado dele e beijou-o. _

_ -Compreendes-me agora?_

_ -Severus, meu amor, eu não consigo acreditar que o Dumbledore te faria isto. _

_ -Então sou mentiroso?_

_ -Não é nada disso que eu estou a dizer. O que eu estou a dizer é que se calhar isto tudo não passa de um grande mal-entendido._

_ -Eu gostava que acreditasses em mim…_

_ -E eu acredito em ti! – uma coruja bicou a janela._

_ Snape levantou-se, abriu a janela e retirou o papelinho que ela tinha preso na pata. _

_ "Caro Severus,_

_ Agradeço o aviso. Concordo que a menina Snow deva ficar ai contigo. Podem-na ter visto contigo quando deixaram a mensagem. Caso isso tivesse acontecido, ela está também em perigo. Ficarão aí até que eu achar necessário. Peço apenas que envies a menina Snow ao meu escritório rapidamente. Quero falar com ela. Depois voltará ao teu encontro, onde ficaram até ordem em contrário. Estou à espera dela. _

_ Atenciosamente, _

_ Albus Dumbledore"_

_ -Que bom, Severus! Vamos poder ficar aqui os dois._

_ -Isto traz água no bico. Eu não quero que vás falar com ele. _

_ -O quê?_

_ -Isto pode ser uma maneira de ele te tirar daqui. Ele pode pensar que se dissesse que não, que eu não te iria deixar regressar. _

_ -Severus. Não penses assim, por favor. Deixa-me ir falar com ele. Eu prometo que volto. De uma maneira ou outra. Dás-me um botão de transporte e eu volto. Já voltei sem botão por isso…_

_ -Como é que fizeste isso, nem te cheguei a perguntar…_

_ -Não sei. Apenas pensei em ti, agarrei no botão e vim aqui parar. _

_ -Que estranho… bem, mas não é isso que interessa. Não me sinto confortável em deixar-te ir ter com ele. _

_ -Confia em mim. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu volto para ti. _

_ -Prometes?_

_ -Sim, claro que prometo. Eu voltei quando tu me pediste para não o fazer, achas que não voltava agora que me pedes?_

_ -Tenho medo de ficar sem ti, só isso. _

_ -Isso não vai acontecer. Dá-me um abraço. – Snape abraçou-a e "enfiou" a sua cabeça no pescoço dela. _

_ Depois separou-se dela e preparou-lhe um botão de transporte. _

_ -Espero aqui por ti. Por favor._

_ -Eu volto. Eu juro. Amo-te. – puxou-o para um beijo. _

_ Depois agarrou no botão de transporte e aparatou. Caiu redonda no chão do escritório de Dumbledore._

_ -Menina Snow._

_ -Desculpe, professor, não estou nada habituada a viajar assim. _

_ -Bem- vinda. Como está? _

_ -Bem, obrigada. E o professor?_

_ -Estou óptimo. O professor Snape? _

_ -Está… está a recuperar._

_ -Mas aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa?_

_ -Não. Claro que não. Mas ele foi apanhado de surpresa. – achou melhor não lhe contar nada sobre os ferimentos de Snape. _

_ -Parece-me que ele já está habituado a estas situações…_

_ -Sim. Creio que sim. Mas deve ter sido por eu estar presente. _

_ -Deve ter sido isso… Ele está a trata-la bem? _

_ -Na maneira do professor Snape._

_ -Sabe porque a chamei aqui?_

_ -Não. Estou curiosa, para lhe ser sincera. _

_ -Eu sei que o professor Snape está bastante ferido e te procurou no teu quarto a noite passada._

_ -Como é que…_

_ -Não precisas de desmentir. _

_ -Ele estava bastante ferido, mas agora está bem melhor. Eu…_

_ -Tu cuidaste dele._

_ -A sério, como é que sabe? Tem alguém a espiar o meu quarto?_

_ -Não, Alexis, claro que não! Eu tenho uma espécie de mapa do Salteador, mas apenas para o professor Snape. Mas não quero que lhe contes. _

_ -Não se preocupe, não lhe vou contar. Mas explique-me…_

_ -Esta espécie de mapa permite-me saber onde é que o Severus anda a cada segundo do dia. Eu sabia que a missão de ontem ia ser violenta e mantive-me atento. Assim que ele aparatou à porta do teu quarto, dirigi-me para lá o mais depressa possível. Queria evitar uma catástrofe. Foi então que o vi naquele estado e o deixei entrar. _

_ -Evitar uma catástrofe? Naquele estado deixou-o entrar? Não estou a perceber… _

_ -Porque é que achas que o professor Snape aparatou à tua porta e pediu a tua ajuda?_

_ -Não sei. É uma pergunta que eu não consigo deixar de fazer. _

_ -Mas sabe que é preciso que ele confie muito em si para o fazer._

_ -Não tinha pensado nisso. Não dessa maneira. Mas o que é que tudo isto quer dizer? Eu sempre pensei que ele me odiava._

_ -Ódio não é o sentimento que ele nutre por ti. _

_ -Isso quer dizer…_

_ -Isso quer dizer que é importante para ele. Eu sei que tudo isto é complicado de assimilar. Mas diga-me, como é que vocês têm estado desde ontem?_

_ -Nós… Professor, antes de falarmos sobre isso, pode dizer-me uma coisa?_

_ -Claro, pergunte à vontade. _

_ -O professor quer o bem do professor Snape, não quer?_

_ -Claro que quero, Menina Snow. Aquele rapaz é como um filho para mim. Mas ele pensa que é exactamente o contrário e foi isso que ele lhe disse…_

_ -Bem, sim. Penso desculpa ter falado nisto, eu sei que são coisas vossas e que eu não tenho nada a ver com isto, mas custou-me ver o professor Snape naquele estado, a pensar que o senhor lhe queria…_

_ -Que eu lhe queria mal…_

_ -Sim, mais ou menos isso. _

_ -Sabe, a minha relação com o professor Snape não é fácil e eu compreendo porquê. O ambiente hostil a que estamos sujeitos não permite haver o traço de amor. Ele existe, mas não se consegue ver porque a dor e a escuridão sobrepõem-se a tudo. _

_ -Eu não lhe devia dizer isto. Se o professor Snape sabe que lhe contei vai querer matar-me. _

_ -A menina vai fazer muito bem ao Severus. Custa-lhe imenso contar o segredo que o professor Snape lhe contou, mas fá-lo à mesma porque é para o bem dele. Sabe gerir as coisas._

_ -Não sei se sei…Nem sequer consigo prever o efeito que isto terá… _

_ -Tenha calma. Uma coisa de cada vez. Não esperava aprender a lidar com o professor Snape de um dia para o outro, pois não?_

_ -Eu não sei… eu não…_

_ -Mas diga-me lá o que se passa. – disse ele confiante._

_ -A verdade é que o professor Snape pensa que vai nestas missões porque o professor lhe está a cobrar uma promessa que ele lhe fez há muito tempo…_

_ -Eu não acredito que ele pense nisso._

_ -Isso magoa-o. E ele pensa que o professor seria capaz de acabar com toda a felicidade dele, só para ele não desistir das missões._

_ -Eu não sabia que isso passava pela cabeça do meu pobre Severus._

_ -Algo me diz que o professor Snape não fala dos seus sentimentos, nem do que o incomoda. _

_ -É. Ele nunca fala sobre isso e tende a fugir de muitas situações que eventualmente o acabam por deixar exposto. _

_ -Há alguma coisa que possamos fazer?_

_ -Antes de mais posso falar consigo sobre isso._

_ -Comigo? Porquê? _

_ -Penso que já sabe a resposta a isso._

_ -Como assim?_

_ -Eu sei que vocês estão juntos. _

_ -Sim, estamos numa cabana. _

_ -Não me tente fazer de idiota…_

_ -Não era essa a minha intenção!_

_ -Eu sei. A verdade é que a menina sente que já expos mais do que devia a sua relação recente com o Severus e tudo aquilo que ele lhe contou. Mas não adianta tentar esconder as coisas. Isso não vai ajudar o Severus. Não seja como ele, confie em mim._

_ -Desculpe, a sério. Mas o professor tem que compreender que esta situação é demasiado difícil para mim. Tudo isto caiu do céu de um momento para o outro. Gerir tudo isto não é, de todo, fácil. _

_ -E eu compreendo. Gerir as emoções com o Severus já é difícil, ainda para mais no meio desta situação. _

_ -Ainda bem que me compreende._

_ -Eu sei o que o Severus sente por si, mas não sei o que sente por ele._

_ -O professor Snape é um professor._

_ -E isso incomoda-a?_

_ -Não, mas receio que o incomode a si. Além do mais o professor Snape não queria que você pensasse que estamos juntos. _

_ -Porque tem medo que eu os separe para que ele não abdique das suas missões._

_ -Sim, bem, no fundo é isso._

_ -O Severus pode abdicar das missões quando ele quiser. Eu posso arranjar outra pessoa para as missões. Claro que ia demorar tempo até o Você-Sabe-Quem voltasse a confiar nele, mas nada disso importa se ele estiver feliz. Já há muito que o queria ter feito, mas deixei-o continuar porque isso sempre lhe deu um sentido de utilidade. Por muito que ele pense, as missões era a única coisa que lhe fazia sentir que era preciso e útil. Parece-me que ia ser muito mais difícil para o Severus lidar com o sentido de inutilidade do que com umas tareias. Ao contrário do que vocês possam pensar, custa-me imenso vê-lo naquele estado. Fico contente que vocês hipoteticamente estejam juntos, isso significa que ele agora tem outra razão para viver, outra motivação. Significa que ele agora pode encontrar a felicidade que há tanto deseja. E ao lado da mulher que ele deseja. Em relação ao facto de ele ser seu professor, bem, não quero saber. Quero que ele seja feliz e pronto. O resto arranjo maneira de resolver. A qualquer custo! Isto dependendo que a menina sente por ele e do que quer fazer._

_ -Eu vou por as cartas na mesa. Eu amo o Severus e vou fazer de tudo para estar com ele e para que ele seja feliz. _

_ -Então estamos em sintonia. _

_ -Desculpe se por momentos acreditei que o professor queria o mal do Severus. _

_ -Alexis… tu és, claramente, apaixonada pelo Severus. É normal que querias acreditar nele a todo o custo. _

_ -Mas eu vou ter que ter a capacidade de ver as coisas como elas são. _

_ -Mas não estiveste longe da verdade. É mesmo nisso que o Severus acredita e isso faz com que acredites também. Ele não te estava a mentir. Para ele a situação era assim. _

_ -E o que é que podemos fazer para que ele acredite nisso?_

_ -Eu neste momento não preciso que ele acredite em mim, preciso que ele acredite em ti. _

_ -Eu não consigo acreditar em nenhum dos dois! – Snape gritou do topo das escadas. Ele tinha estado escondido aquele tempo todo._

_ -Severus… - Alexis falou a medo._

_ -Eu vim atrás de ti. Tinha medo que o Dumbledore tentasse convencer-te a deixar-me. Queria evitar a todo o custo que isso acontecesse, mas agora pouca importa. Ele não precisa de te convencer de nada porque sou agora sou eu que não te quero ao meu lado. _

_ -Severus, por favor…- Alexis tinha começado a chorar._

_ -Eu pensei que podia confiar em ti. Eu contei-te todos os meus medos e tu contaste-os a esse traidor como se nada mais importasse. _

_ -Mas importa, tu importas. – ela falou entre lágrimas e soluços._

_ -É tarde demais para isso. Já vi que nunca vou poder confiar em ti. Não te quero mais ao meu lado. _

_ -Severus, por favor, sê razoável. – Dumbledore falou calmamente. _

_ -Cala-te, cala-te, que eu não te consigo ouvir mais! Estou farto disto tudo, estou farto desta vida! _

_ -Severus… - Alexis implorava. _

_ -Não me voltes a procurar. Eu só quero desaparecer daqui! – e dito isto aparatou._

_ Alexis olhou para Dumbledore como quem implorava ajuda. _

_ -Alexis… tem calma. Nós vamos resolver as coisas. _

_ -É tarde demais para isso. _

_ -Não vais desistir agora, vais?_

_ -Não se trata de desistir…_

_ -Trata sim. Se se recusar a correr atrás dele e apenas o deixar ir, está a desistir. Está a desistir dele e da felicidade dele!_

_ -E o que é que eu posso fazer?!_

_ -O Severus deu-te uma chave de portal para conseguir voltar para a cabana onde estavam, certo? _

_ -Sim…_

_ -Volte para lá. Eu vou resolver as coisas._

_ -E fico lá sem fazer nada._

_ -Fica à espera que ele apareça. _

_ -O professor sabe onde ele está?_

_ -Desconfio. _

_ -Então diga-me, por favor, eu vou falar com ele e... – Dumbledore interrompeu._

_ -Esta batalha é minha. Enquanto ele não conseguir resolver as coisas comigo, não vai conseguir resolver as coisas contigo e com o mundo. Neste momento eu sou a raiz de todos os seus problemas. E, como se diz, tem que se cortar o mal pela raiz. _

_ -Eu não devia ter quebrado a confiança dele! _

_ -Tu fizeste o que tinha que ser feito. Lidar com o Severus é lidar com uma balança cujos pratos estão em constante desequilíbrio. O bem estar dele passa pelo saber gerir as coisas e encontra o equilíbrio que ele precisa. Volte para a cabana. Garanto-lhe que em breve ele estará lá, junto a ti. _

_ -E se ele não me quiser perdoar? _

_ -Não penses nisso. Vai ver que vai correr tudo bem. _

_ -As coisas nem sempre acabam bem._

_ -Não, de facto não. Mas se tu soubesses o quanto o Severus te ama, acreditavas que isto vai correr. _

_ -Espero que tenha razão, do fundo do meu coração. - Alexis agarrou a chave de portal e desapareceu. _

_ Dumbledore sorriu e pôs-se a caminho, na direcção da Torre de Astronomia. _

_ -Sabia que estarias aqui. Severus._

_ -Quero estar sozinho._

_ -Se quisesses estar sozinho não terias vindo para aqui. _

_ -Eu vim para aqui porque…_

_ -Porque era daqui que costumavas observar a Alexis. A tua vida deu uma volta em menos de 24h, que tu nunca pensaste que daria. _

_ -E infelizmente voltou ao mesmo sítio. _

_ -Nada está como era antes. _

_ -Talvez não. Está tudo pior._

_ -A Alexis adora-te!_

_ -A Alexis traiu a minha confiança! _

_ -A Alexis foi uma grande mulher ao fazer o que fez! Ela estava cheia de receio e não queria contar o que aconteceu, eu conseguia vê-lo nos olhos, mas fê-lo porque acreditava que era o melhor para ti. Ninguém teria corrido o risco que ela correu para que ficasses bem. Ela sabia e tinha plena consciência que tu poderias ficar a saber que as coisas iriam ficar um caos. Mas fê-lo na mesma, porque queria que a dor que tu sentes em relação a mim e à vida desaparecesse. Ele basicamente, estava disposta a abdicar da felicidade dela, pela tua. A qualquer custo. _

_ -As coisas são como são! _

_ -Nem tu acreditas nisso! Estás mesmo disposto a perder a mulher que mais amas e que mais te ama, por teimosia e por orgulho. _

_ -Ele traiu a minha confiança. Eu não admito que ninguém traia a minha confiança. Muito menos a mulher que eu amo. _

_ -Tu é que traiste a confiança dela!_

_ -O quê?!_

_ -Ela acreditou que a amavas e que ias fazer tudo por ela e para estar com ela e, à mínima dificuldade, deitas-te tudo isso à chuva e deixas-te a sofrer. Se isso não é trair a confiança dela, é trair o amor dela._

_ -E não é suposto ficar contente com isso? Estou novamente sozinho. É o que queres. Sozinho para continuar as missões. _

_ -Severus, tu tens todas as ideias erradas. Eu não te quero mal, muito pelo contrário. Se eu te quisesse mal, não te tinha deixado entrar no quarto da Alexis a noite passada. Tens noção do que risco que isso foi para ti e para mim? Se alguém descobrisse estávamos os dois fora de Hogwarts antes que pudesses dizer "ai". Mas estive disposto a correr esse risco para te ver feliz. Eu não te estou a cobrar promessa nenhuma! Podes desistir das missões quando quiseres. Se queres que te seja sincero, já queria que o tivesses feito há muito tempo! Mas achei que sofrerias mais se te sentisses inútil do que se apanhasses umas tareias. Achas que eu não sei que a tua única razão de viver era as malditas missões? Agora tens a Alexis! E eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para que possam estar juntos! Mas tu estás a deitar tudo a perder. Se amas a Alexis vai ter com ela. Se não fores, eu aceito que não a amas. Apenas não uses isso para continuares nas missões. Porque eu já não o vou aceitar mais. Estás fora das missões! Agora não é uma questão de te sentires útil. Queres sentir-te útil, vai para o lado da Alexis. Não a vou deixar sofrer porque és um idiota. _

_ -Estou fora das missões?_

_ -Definitivamente!_

_ -Mas…_

_ -Não há "mas"… não te quero ouvir dizer mais nada. Disse-te tudo o que tinha a dizer. Agora só tens que olhar para o teu coração e ver se acreditas em mim e na Alexis. Se não acreditares, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por ti. Lamento. Contudo, não faz grande diferença se não acreditares em mim, mas faz muita diferença se não acreditares na Alexis. Conquistaste-lhe o coração e agora a tua maneira de agir pode ter consequências trágicas para ela. _

_ -Achas que eu queria que as coisas fossem assim?_

_ -Talvez não. Mas não ajas como se as coisas não pudessem ser mudadas. Está tudo nas tuas mãos. Isto só é uma situação definitiva se tu quiseres que seja. _

_ -Tu sabes o quanto a confiança é importante para mim._

_ -Tu sabes o quanto a Alexis é importante para ti. Boa noite, Severus. _

_ -Dumbledore…- mas Dumbledore já tinha aparatado. _

_ Snape sabia que Dumbledore tinha razão. A coisa mais importante da sua vida era Alexis. Sempre foi, desde que a conhecera. Mas também se sentia magoado com toda a situação. Ele tinha confiado nela e ela contou a Dumbledore. Mas a verdade é que não sabia porque ela o tinha feito. Nem sequer lhe tinha dado a oportunidade de se explicar. Mas esta situação seria suficiente para deitar tudo a perder. Seria esta situação mais importante que o amor que sentia por ela. Ele nunca teve amor em toda a sua vida. Tinha o amor que queria. Era mais do que ele alguma vez podia pedir. Ia mesmo deixar ir? Fechou os olhos com força e uma lágrima correu. Não, ele não ia perder a mulher que mais amava. Apertou com força os lábios e aparatou na cabana. Alexis estava deitada no sofá com a cara enterrada na almofada. Ela soluçava e ele conseguia sentir o desespero dela. Ela não deu pela presença dele e ele caminhou até ela, depositando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Ela não levantou a cabeça e começou a soluçar ainda mais. Snape sentou-se no chão e encostou os seus lábios no pescoço de Alexis. Deu-lhe um beijo suave e depois sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:_

_ -Nada me magoa mais do que a possibilidade de te perder. Desculpa, fui um idiota. Nunca foi minha intenção magoar-te, mas o meu medo é mais forte que eu. _

_ -A minha intenção nunca foi trair-te. – disse ela sem sequer levantar a cabeça da almofada. – Fiz o que fiz porque pensei que te ia ajudar. _

_ -Eu sei. Eu sei que as tuas intenções foram mais que boas. Mas tens que compreender que eu não estou habituado a boas intenções. Nunca ninguém me quis bem ou me fez bem, por isso ou não sei o que esperar ou como reagir._

_ -Tu nem sequer me deste hipótese de me explicar._

_ -Como te disse, fui um idiota. Gostava de apagar tudo o que aconteceu, mas não consigo. Contudo, espero que me possas perdoar e dar-me mais uma oportunidade. _

_ -Não sei, assusta-me a ideia de não confiares em mim. – Alexis levantou-se. Tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. _

_ Ele levantou-se também e tentou aproximar-se dela, mas ela esticou a mão para que ele parasse. _

_ -Alexis…_

_ -Não, Severus, por favor… Falamos depois. _

_ -Eu não te consigo ver assim! Muito menos sabendo que fui eu que te deixei assim!_

_ -Eu estou bem! Só peço que me deixes agora. – ela caminhou até ao quarto e fechou a porta. _

_ Snape sentou-se no sofá e enterrou a cara nas mãos. E se fosse tarde demais? Ia perder a mulher que amava por causa de uma estupidez? Passaram um bom par de horas e já estava a escurecer. Alexis saiu do quarto. Esperava encontrar Snape na sala, mas enganou-se. Esperava, do fundo do coração, que ele não se tivesse ido embora. Caminhou pela casa mas não havia sinal dele. Foi até à cozinha buscar um copo de água. Precisava de se acalmar. Se lidar com a situação antes parecia impossível, então agora… Olhou pela janela e foi quando o viu. Ela imediatamente pousou o copo e saiu. Lá fora estava a nevar e estava mais frio que nunca. _

_ -Severus, o que é que estás a fazer? Volta para dentro! Vais gelar aqui fora!_

_ -E assim vês-te livre de mim. Para sempre._

_ -Que disparate é esse que estás para aí a dizer? _

_ -Não é isso que tu queres? Assim não precisas de ter medo que te volte a magoar ou que não possas confiar em mim. – ela virou-o para a encarar._

_ -Mas eu confio em ti. Confio em ti mais do que alguma vez confiei em alguém. E eu não tenho medo que me magoes, tenho medo que Tu não confies em mim! _

_ -Eu já te pedi desculpa!_

_ -Mas eu não quero que me peças desculpa, Severus. Eu quero que sintas que podes confiar em mim. Eu nunca me vou sentir bem se souber que não confias em mim. É uma sensação difícil de lidar. _

_ -Mas eu confio em ti! Achas que te tinhas deixado chegar a mim, da forma que deixei, se não confiasse em ti? Nunca ninguém esteve tão próximo de mim como tu estás. E isso só acontece porque eu confio em ti. _

_ -Não foi o que pareceu hoje à tarde. Eu estava a tentar ajudar-te._

_ -Eu sei disso. Mas tens que compreender que nunca tive ninguém que quisesse o melhor para mim. Como é que eu posso saber lidar com uma coisa que nunca senti? E o que mais me assusta é sentir tanto por ti e ter tanta necessidade de confiar e de me entregar a ti. _

_ -Então confia em mim e entrega-te. _

_ -Tu confias em mim?_

_ -Até a minha vida. Vamos para dentro, por favor? _

_ -Um pessegueiro dará sempre pêssegos…_

_ -O quê?_

_ -Um pessegueiro dará sempre pêssegos…_

_ -Isso eu ouvi. Mas não consigo perceber o que… - Snape interrompeu-a._

_ - Eu tenho medo de ter estes medos em relação a ti. Não sei se o que digo faz sentido…_

_ -É normal que te sintas assim agora. Estamos juntos há pouco mais de 24h. Uma relação de confiança e segurança, não se constrói de um dia para o outro. É um caminho que se percorre. Nenhum de nós estava à espera que isto acontecesse. Mas nada acontece por acaso. _

_ -Consegues desculpar-me. _

_ -A única coisa que eu quero é estar contigo. Vamos para dentro? – Alexis virou-se para voltar para a cabana, mas Snape agarrou-lhe o braço. _

_ -Estes medos que eu referi não põem, de maneira nenhuma, em causa o que sinto por ti. _

_ -Eu sei. Eu percebi perfeitamente o que quiseste dizer. Eu sinto o mesmo. _

_ -A sério?_

_ -Sim, claro. Mas podemos falar lá dentro. Estou a cheia de frio. _

_ -Desculpa, sim, vamos. – Snape passou o braço pelos ombros dela e encaminhou-a para da cabana. _

_ Alexis sentou-se no sofá e Snape enroscou-a numa manta. _

_ -Vou preparar algo quente para bebermos. _

_ Snape apareceu pouco depois com duas canecas de café quente. Já era de noite, mas nenhum dele tinha pensado em jantar. Na verdade nem sequer tinham almoçado. Snape sentou-se ao lado dela e colocou os pés na mesa, descaindo no sofá. _

_ -Severus, os medos que tu sentes, eu também sinto. Tenho imenso medo que deixes de gostar de mim. Tenho imenso medo que aches que sou demasiado criança ou que deixes as diferenças separarem-nos. Tenho medo que não me confies os teus problemas por achares que sou nova e ou não compreendo ou é melhor não saber de nada para me protegeres. Tudo isso me assusta. _

_ -Eu não sabia… tu não demonstras…_

_ -Porque eu tento não pensar nisso. Estou a viver o tempo da minha vida com o homem que amo. Isso parece-me mais importante do que preocupar com coisas que eu nem sequer sei se vão acontecer. Se passar demasiado tempo a viver no futuro, nunca vou conseguir aproveitar o presente. E o presente que estou a viver agrada-me imenso. _

_ -Achas que quando saíres de Hogwarts, podemos arranjar uma casa só para nós. Construir uma família…_

_ -Isso significa que…- Snape terminou a frase._

_ -Isto significa que tu tens razão. O que importa agora é viver o nosso amor e lidar com o que vier, à medida que vier. "Ontem é história, amanhã é futuro, hoje é uma dádiva. Daí se chamar presente". _

_ -Palavras sábias. _

_ Alexis pousou a sua chávena e pegou na de Snape para a pousar também. De seguida subiu-lhe para o colo e ela abraçou-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para um beijo. Quando deram por si, estavam nus e Alexis estava deitada em cima de Snape. Ela dormia e ele tinha-os coberto com uma manta. Ele beijou-lhe a testa. Queria dormir também, mas não conseguia. No fundo, o que ela tinha feito por ele, continuava na sua mente. Não, não pela negativa, já não a culpava mais. Mas porque ela teve uma grande coragem e acabou por se expor. Ele nunca parou para lhe perguntar como ela queria conduzir o que estava a acontecer. Alexis abraçou-se mais a ele e abriu os olhos sonolentos. Snape olhou enternecido para ela e o sorriu. _

_ -Do que te ris, meu amor?_

_ -Da incredibilidade desta situação. A mulher que eu amo, deitada nua, nos meus braços. _

_ -Eu pensava que os teus lábios eram frios. _

_ -E não são? _

_ -Não. São doces, suaves e quentes. Incrivelmente quentes. É como beijar um licor em chamas._

_ -E isso é bom?_

_ -É maravilhoso. É a melhor sensação do mundo. _

_ -É demasiado para ti se eu disser que preciso de ti. Que preciso de ti mais do alguma vez imaginei…_

_ -Eu estou aqui. Vou estar sempre. Se tu assim quiseres. _

_ -Posso perguntar-te como te sentes ao imaginar uma vida comigo? Se é que o consegues imaginar…_

_ -Quando fecho os meus olhos eu vejo-te. Vejo-te a ti e a mim. Vejo-me num vestido branco. Tu estás ao meu lado. Estamos numa praia. Fazemos juras de amor e trocamos alianças. Depois a paisagem muda. Estamos numa casa, a nossa casa. Estamos casados e eu estou grávida. A paisagem muda novamente. Estou no hospital, acabei de dar à luz, uma menina linda que tu aconchegas nos teus braços… - Snape levantou-se bruscamente. Alexis caiu em cheio no sofá. A cabeça raspou o braço do sofá. – Severus…_

_ Snape não lhe respondeu. Vestiu os boxers e a camisa que estavam espalhados pelo chão e caminhou, pesadamente, até à cozinha. Alexis levantou-se também. Estava meio zonza devido à pancada mas não ligou. Vestiu a roupa interior e a camisola de lã, que era de Snape e por isso chegava-lhe, praticamente, aos joelhos. Chegou perto de Snape e passou-lhe a mão pelos ombros, descendo até à cintura, onde deixou as suas mãos._

_ -Afinal fui eu que te pressionei. Desculpa se tudo o que eu disse foi demasiado para ti. Eu sei que estamos juntos há muito pouco tempo para falar em tudo isto. Nem sequer te perguntei o que esperavas de mim. Desculpa-me._

_ Snape virou-se para Alexis e colocou-lhe as suas mãos na cintura, puxando-a um pouco para si. _

_ -Não tens nada porque pedir desculpa. Não fizeste nada de errado._

_ -Fiz sim, pressionei-te._

_ -Não, Alexis. O que tu acabaste de descrever foi o que eu sempre quis… _

_ -Então porque é que reagiste assim? É por eu não ser a pessoa com quem tu sempre quiseste viver essa vida?_

_ -Não é nada disso. – Snape puxou-a para um abraço. – Eu já te disse que te amo e que desde que entraste em Hogwarts que eu sonho ter-te nos meus braços._

_ -Então o que se passa? _

_ -Não me sinto confortável a falar sobre isso…_

_ -Eu compreendo… Mas sabes que estou aqui, quando quiseres._

_ -Isto muda alguma coisa entre nós?_

_ -Não, Severus, claro que não. _

_ -Não quero que fiques a pensar que isto significa que eu não confio em ti._

_ -Não fico, não te preocupes. Custa-me ver-te assim, sem saber porquê e se posso ajudar. Mas compreendo que também precisas do teu espaço. Sabes que não és obrigado a contar-me tudo. Mas seja o que for que algum dia queiras contar, eu estou aqui. Como te disse, estarei aqui até ao dia em que me peças para ir._

_ -Isso nunca vai acontecer. Esse dia nunca vai chegar._

_ -Mas, se alguma vez chegar, porque o futuro não nos pertence, eu prometo que não vou sem dar luta. – Alexis sorriu, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu. _

_ Entrou no quarto e foi até à casa de banho. Precisava urgentemente de tomar um banho. Por muito bom que fosse sentir o cheiro de Snape no seu corpo, queria limpar-se e vestir roupa quente. O tempo estava demasiadamente frio e o cair da noite não ajudava de todo. Abriu a torneira e pouco depois da água começar a correr, começou a sair vapor. Deitou um pouco de gel de banho e entrou dentro da banheira. A água esta quente e sabia-lhe bem. Deitou-se e todo o corpo de arrepiou quando sentiu aquele calor. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Na sua mente começaram a aparecer as imagens da noite em que Snape apareceu no seu quarto, ferido. Depois uma sensação estranha. Um pensamento que nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça antes. Ela tinha-lhe salvo a vida, sim, nisso ela já tinha pensado, mas o que ela não tinha pensado era se Snape, ou melhor, se os sentimentos de Snape, não eram apenas por causa disso. Por ela lhe ter salvo a vida. Não, ela não queria sequer pensar nisso. Estava a viver o momento mais feliz da vida dela, com o homem que ela sempre amou. Saiu apressada da banheira, vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode, lavou os dentes ainda mais depressa e quando estava prestes a correr para Snape, parou. Ela não lhe podia fazer isso. Não podia simplesmente ir questionar os sentimentos de Snape só porque isso lhe passou, por momentos, pela cabeça. Podiam ser só coisas da sua cabeça e falar sobre isso podia ir estragar a relação que agora começou. Voltou para trás e deitou-se. Ali deitada na cama não conseguia deixar de pensar o que é que o tinha incomodado tanto para ele ter reagido assim. A cama estava gelada. Só esperava que Snape se fosse deitar depressa para a aquecer. Como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos, Snape entra no quarto. _

_ -Leste os meus pensamentos?_

_ -Hum? – Snape parecia um pouco desorientado. _

_ -Estava aqui a pensar que a cama estava gelada e que era bom que viesses para o meu lado… E tu entraste… Vens para aqui? Para ao pé de mim…_

_-Não li. Mas a ideia parece-me bem. Óptima, aliás. Deixa-me só tomar um duche rápido. _

_ -Sev…_

_ -Diz…_

_ -Amo-te._

_ Snape caminhou até ela e deu-lhe um beijo. Alexis sorriu._

_ -Tens um sorriso lindo, amor. Também te amo. _

_ Snape entrou na casa de banho e saiu pouco depois. Tinha o cabelo negro molhado. O pijama de flanela ficava-lhe bem demais. Ele caminhou até à cama e deitou-se ao lado de Alexis. Ela já dormia. Ele sorriu. Ela ficava linda a dormir. Aconchegou-se a ela, sem que ela acordasse. Adormeceu pouco depois. Acordou de madrugada cheio de dores. Levantou-se sem acordar Alexis. Foi até à cozinha e agarrou-se a uma cadeira. Estava cheio de dores e por pouco não caiu. Cerrou os dentes. Doía-lhe por demais. Sentiu umas mãos tocarem-lhe as costas. Olhou para trás e viu Alexis. _

_ -Então, amor? _

_ -Estou cheio de dores. Mas não te preocupes, isto já passa. – Snape gemeu e agarrou-se à barriga. _

_ -Não me parece, querido. Eu vou levar-te a St. Mungus._

_ -Severus Snape não vai a St. Mungus. – gemeu novamente._

_ -Então vai começar a ir. Tu não estás nada bem! _

_ -Alexis…ahhhh… ouve… eu não posso simplesmente aparecer em St. Mungus. Aquilo está cheio de Devoradores da Morte. Sempre à espera que eu apareça por lá depois do estado lastimoso em que me deixam. _

_ -Mas eu não te posso simplesmente deixar-te assim. Já sei, espera. _

_ Alexis correu para a sala e apareceu pouco depois._

_ -Onde é que foste?_

_ -Arranjar ajuda._

_ -O que é que fizeste, Alexis? – mais um gemido, e desta vez foi forte. _

_ -O que tinha que fazer, porque eu não aguento ver-te assim. _

_ -Alexis? – chamou uma voz vinda da sala._

_ -Dumbledore? – perguntou Snape com uma cara de dor ainda maior. _

_Dumbledore apareceu na cozinha acompanhado pela Madame Pomfrey._

_-Obrigada por terem vindo. – disse Alexis com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. _

_-Não tens nada que agradecer. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. Olhou para Snape. – Severus…_

_-Não devias ter vindo. – disse ele agarrado à barriga. _

_-Deixemos isso para depois. Pomfrey, se calhar o melhor é levá-lo para o quarto. Lá poderás examina-lo com calma._

_-Sim, parece-me ser o melhor. – respondeu ela._

_-Eu não preciso de nada. Eu vou ficar bem. – resmungou Snape._

_-Como te disse, discutimos isso depois. _

_-Por favor… - implorou Alexis. Snape ficou de coração partido ao ver a dor nos olhos dela e a voz embargada. _

_-Tudo bem. – aceitou, contudo apenas o fez por Alexis. _

_ Madame Pomfrey levou Snape até ao quarto, deixando Dumbledore e Alexis sozinhos na cozinha._

_ -Obrigada por ter vindo, professor. Pelo que ele disse, não podíamos ir para St. Mungus e eu não o podia deixar assim…_

_ -Fizeste bem. O Severus pode disfarçar muito bem as dores. Para ele estar a agir assim, das duas uma, ou não quer fingir mais agora que está contigo, ou então está muito mal…_

_ -Espero mesmo que seja a primeira opção. A Madame Pomfrey não desconfiou?_

_ -Eu inventei uma boa história. Compreendo que não querem isto exposto. _

_ -Não, não sei. Ohhh. – Alexis pousou a cabeça na mesa onde estavam sentados._

_ -Alexis, eu compreendo que isto esteja a ser muito difícil para ti. _

_ -Na verdade, nem está. Eu estou a adorar esta vida, aqui, com o Severus. O que está a ser difícil é vê-lo assim. Ferido. A recusar ajuda. _

_ -Tens que compreender que o Severus não está habituado a pedir ajuda. É algo que ele vai mudar com o tempo. Ou talvez até não, para não te preocupar. Mas é algo que tens que falar com ele. Explicar-lhe que te preocupa muito mais a despreocupação que ele tem em relação à saúde dele, do que ele admitir que não está bem. _

_ -Ele está num lugar tão frágil. _

_ -E ele precisa de ti ao lado dele. _

_ -Posso? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey._

_ -Claro, como é que ele está? – perguntou Dumbledore._

_ -Foi tão rápida, está tudo bem? – perguntou Alexis, tentando disfarçar a sua aflição, mas não tendo muito sucesso. _

_ -Mais ou menos. Não está tudo bem, mas não é grave e não há motivos para preocupação excessiva. _

_ -O que se passa com o Severus? – perguntou Dumbledore, sempre no seu tom calmo._

_ -Ele tem uma costela partida. – Alexis ficou pálida e deixou de respirar._

_ -Ele tem…. Ele tem o quê?_

_ -Tirando aqueles cortes todos, ele tem uma costela partida. Daí as dores que ele tinha. _

_ -Mas ele está comigo desde a noite passada e eu não dei por nada. Dos cortes eu sabia e cuidei deles. _

_ -E cuidou muito bem. Estão a cicatrizar muito bem. _

_ -Mas como é que eu não dei com a costela partida. Parecia que ele estava bem, na medida do possível… _

_ -Com o Severus é normal que isso aconteça. Dificilmente se percebe quando é que ele não está bem, excepto quando as coisas estão mesmo mal. – explicou Madame Pomfrey._

_ -E agora?_

_ -Muito repouso. Deixei-lhe umas poções, vão ajudar de certeza. Mas o tempo é o ingrediente essencial. _

_ -Creio, então, que o mais acertado será ele ficar aqui. A Alexis poderá ficar com ele. Ele não pode ficar sozinho._

_ -Mas assim ela vai perder imensas aulas. – retorquiu Madame Pomfrey. _

_ -Tudo poderá ser recompensado. Não concordas, Alexis?_

_ -Sim, claro. Não me parece bem deixar o professor Snape agora. Muito menos agora. _

_ -Ficamos combinados. – Dumbledore selou o acordou com um sorriso. _

_ -Posso ir ver o professor Snape?_

_ -Claro. Eu vou andando. Tente descansar menina Snow e veja se o professor Snape também o faz. A palavra chave é repouso._

_ -Não se preocupe, Madame Pomfrey. Obrigada por ter vindo. Peço desculpa as horas, mas o professor Snape não podia continuar assim. _

_ -Não tem que agradecer. Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar._

_ -Eu vou contigo, Pomfrey. Eles precisam de descansar. _

_ Dumbledore sorriu e aparatou com Madame Pomfrey. Alexis correu para o quarto onde estava Snape. Abriu a porta e viu-o recostado na cama. Ele olhou para ela e ela começou a chorar. _

_ -Oh, Lex… - Alexis caminhou até à cama e sentou-se na beira. – Está tudo bem, não precisas ficar assim. Custa-me ver-te assim._

_ -Desculpa. Eu não quero que te sintas pior, mas eu preocupo-me tanto contigo…- ela chorava._

_ -Anda cá. – ele abriu os braços._

_ -Não, tu estás magoado._

_ -E preciso de ti. _

_ -Eu não consigo. E não consigo deixar de pensar se isto é culpa minha._

_ -Como é que isto pode ser culpa tua?_

_ -Tu estavas tão magoado. E nós… pouco depois do que te aconteceu. Tens que me perdoar._

_ -Alexis. – Snape inclinou-se para a frente e puxou-a. Ela caiu suavemente no seu peito. – Tu deste-me os momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Nunca me senti tão bem._

_ -Mas eu devia ter tido a consciência que…. –Snape interrompeu-a. _

_ -Eu precisava do que aconteceu. Tu finalmente fizeste-me sentir que havia vida para mim. Eu não tenho nada que te perdoar. Apenas agradecer-te. Agradecer-te por me fazeres sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo. _

_ -Tu já sabias que tinhas a costela partida?_

_ -Alexis…_

_ -Por favor, responde-me._

_ -Já. Eu senti-a partir enquanto eles me agrediam._

_ -E não me disseste nada. Porque é que não me disseste nada?_

_ -Porque eu só queria estar contigo. Queria ver onde é que nós podíamos chegar. Se isto fosse envolver outras pessoas as coisas podiam não ter seguido o rumo que seguiram. Quando aparatei à porta do teu quarto, era porque te queria a ti e só a ti. _

_ -E não me ias contar nada, se isto não tivesse acontecido._

_ -Se ela acabasse por sarar, não, não te queria preocupar. E tinha corrido tudo bem se não tivesse apanhado todo aquele frio a noite passada. _

_ -As coisas não funcionam assim. As coisas não se curam assim. _

_ -Lex, eu já estive ferido mais vezes do que podes sequer imaginar e eu raramente pedi ajuda, seja a quem for. Promete-me que isto não vai prejudicar a nossa relação. _

_ -Eu preciso que, se quiseres construir uma relação, uma vida, comigo, que sejas sincero e que não me tentes proteger desta maneira. Quero saber o que se passa contigo, seja o que for, bom ou mau. Não importa. Seja o que for estaremos juntos para o ultrapassar. E eu também vou estar para te proteger. Consegues prometer-me isso?_

_ -Eu prometo. Acabei de perceber que tentar disfarçar as coisas contigo acabam por te magoar mais, e eu não quero isso. De maneira nenhuma. – Alexis deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço. _

_ -Tens que descansar._

_ -E achas que consigo depois desse beijo. Acordaste algo em mim. – ele sorriu malicioso. _

_ -Queres uma boa noticia?_

_ -Não há boas nem más noticias. São apenas noticias._

_ -O Dumbledore disse que precisavas de ficar aqui mais uns dias para repores forças. E disse que o melhor era eu ficar aqui contigo. _

_ -Afinal há boas noticias. – ele sorriu._

_ -Tenta dormir um bocado. – ela passou-lhe a mão pela cara cansada de Snape. - A Madame Pomfrey disse que precisavas de repouso. Eu estou na sala se precisares de mim. _

_ -Na sala? _

_ -Sim. É melhor se dormires aqui sozinho, com espaço. Assim não corro o risco de te aleijar e… - Snape interrompeu-a._

_ -Eu sem sequer vou conseguir dormir se não estiveres aqui comigo, quanto mais se ainda pensar que estás sozinha na sala só porque tens medo de me aleijar. _

_ -Consegues dormir sem mim, claro, estás habituado a dormir sozinho. Ou não? – ela pareceu preocupada._

_ -Sim, claro que estou habituado a dormir sozinho. Com quem é que querias que eu dormisse?_

_ -Estamos a dormir os dois juntos, por isso, quem sabe se não tinhas…_

_ -Não. Não tinha ninguém. Há anos que não tenho ninguém. Aliás, eu sempre dormi sozinho. _

_ -Estás a ver. Vai ser o melhor para ti. Nem vais dar por isso. _

_ -Mas habituei-me a dormir com o teu corpo junto do meu. Agora só consigo dormir assim. _

_ -Estás a tornar tudo mais difícil. Achas que eu não quero ficar aqui contigo? Especialmente sabendo que estás magoado? Mas acho que é o melhor para ti. E eu só quero o melhor para ti._

_ -O melhor para mim é ficares comigo. Se queres ir para a sala, tudo bem, eu vou contigo para a sala. _

_ -Sev…_

_ -Não. Eu não quero ficar longe ti. Por favor, deita-te aqui comigo. _

_ -E se eu te aleijar? _

_ -Isso não vai acontecer, querida. _

_ -Não sabes isso. – Alexis ficou novamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_ -Sei. Não tenhas medo. Anda. – Snape levantou os lençóis para que Alexis se deitasse também. _

_ Alexis entrou na cama mas deitou-se o mais longe de Snape possível. Praticamente que caia da cama abaixo. _

_ -Deita-te junto a mim. Não me vais magoar, anda. – Snape puxou Alexis para ao pé de si. _

_ Os corpos tocaram-se e ele beijou-lhe a orelha. Abraçou-a. Demorou pouco até ele sentir a respiração de Alexis abrandar. Ele sabia o quanto ela estava cansada. Encostou-se a ela e adormeceu também. As poções para dormir que a Madame Pomfrey lhe tinha dado para dormirem já há algum tempo que estavam a insistir para fazer efeito, mas ele não podia ceder enquanto Alexis não mudasse de ideias de ir dormir para a sala. Em breve, ela ia começar a compreender o quanto era importante para ele. E ele esperava, sinceramente, que isso não a assustasse. Rendeu-se então ao efeito da medicação. Dormiu. _

_ Acordou já o sol ia alto. Estava sozinho na cama. Queria correr à procura de Alexis, mas sabia que não o podia fazer. Não queria piorar o seu estado de saúde, não queria assustar Alexis ainda mais. Levantou-se com calma. A poção já estava a querer perder o seu efeito. Respirou fundo e, mentalmente, rezou para que Alexis não tivesse mudado de ideias sobre querer estar com ele. Severus Snape inseguro em relação a uma rapariga, quem diria… Se os seus alunos o vissem agora, certamente iriam gozar com ele até não poder mais. Caminhou calmamente atá à cozinha. Alexis estava de pijama com umas pantufas adoráveis. Vinha um cheiro maravilhoso e conseguiu perceber que ela estava a cozinhar. Olhou para a mesa e viu que estava cheia de comida. Parecia que estava prestes a haver um banquete naquela cozinha. _

_ -Que cheirinho. – ela virou-se assustada._

_ -O que é que estás a fazer fora cama?_

_ -Dei pela tua falta._

_ -Não devias andar por aqui. Precisas de descansar._

_ -Mas isso não significa que tenho que ficar o dia todo na cama. Tenho direito a um beijinho de bom dia?_

_ -Claro que sim. – Snape dirigiu-se a ela, deu-lhe um beijo e abraçou-a. _

_ -Vais dar um banquete e eu não sabia?_

_ -Tonto. Não, apenas queria fazer o que gostas, para comer. Mas não sabia o que gostavas, por isso fiz um pouco de tudo. _

_ -Sabes o que é que eu gosto? De ti. És a minha sobremesa favorita. – ele depositou-lhe um beijo no pescoço, e depois na orelha…_

_ -Pára, Severus, por favor. _

_ -Mas eu não quero parar. Não me digas que não gostas._

_ -Claro que gosto. Adoro. Mas tens que… - ele interrompeu-a._

_ -Descansar, sim, eu sei. _

_ -Óptimo, percebeste a ideia. _

_ -Mas há coisas que podemos fazer sem eu ter que me esforçar. _

_ -Sim, por exemplo, sentares-te e comer. _

_ -Só não percebes quando não queres. Mas a verdade é que hoje eu queria conversar contigo. _

_ -Está tudo bem? – perguntou ela enquanto lhe colocava um prato de croissants de amêndoa à frente. _

_ -Sim. Não precisas de te preocupar. Apenas acho que te devia contar o que ontem não estava pronto para te contar. _

_ -Tens a certeza? _

_ -Tenho._

_ -O que mudou?_

_ -Depois do que fizeste por mim ontem, eu percebi que não é qualquer coisa que te tira do meu lado._

_ -Mas consideras ser grave? _

_ -Não é questão de ser grave ou não, é apenas uma questão muito dolorosa do meu passado. Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. Nunca falei com ninguém sobre isso e é por isso que ontem não te consegui contar logo. Parece que falar sobre as coisas as torna mais reais. Mas eu acho que chegou a altura. _

_ -Se estiveres pronto, eu estou aqui para ouvir. _

_ -Mas vamos comer primeiro. Estou esfomeado e toda esta comida parece maravilhosa. _

_ Snape começou a comer e nenhum deles falou fosse o que fosse até ao final da refeição. Quando terminou, Snape levantou-se e dirigiu-se à sala. Limitou-se a olhar pela janela e ver a neve a cair. Alexis levantou-se também e caminhou até ele._

_ -Se não quiseres falar sobre isso agora, não precisas. Eu posso esperar até estares pronto._

_ -Eu perdi um filho. – ele falou de uma vez. Ela não disse nada. Na verdade não sabia bem o que dizer. Aquelas palavras tinham caído como uma bomba. – Foi por isso que eu reagi daquela maneira quando disseste que me imaginavas com o nosso filho, acabado de nascer, ao colo. _

_ -Não sei sequer se devo falar, mas…tiveste um filho com quem? Ainda há pouco disseste que nunca tinhas partilhado cama com ninguém. Que nunca tinhas amado ninguém… Estou confusa…_

_ -Eu nunca amei ninguém nem partilhei a cama com ninguém. Hummm… espero que ainda me olhes com o mesmo olhar, depois do que te vou contar. De qualquer maneira quero que saibas que te amo muito._

_ -Estás a assustar-me. Olha para mim… _

_ -Não. Não consigo. Não te consigo contar se estiver a olhar para ti. _

_ -Fala de uma vez, Severus. _

_ -Por vezes, quando estava em missão, tinha que…. Tinha que abusar mulheres inocentes. Eu não queria. Mas era a única maneira de manter o meu disfarce. – Alexis estava de boca aberta. Chocada com aquelas afirmações, deixou-se cair no sofá. – A única maneira de o fazer era pensar que assim estaria a salvar mais vidas, porque se o Voldmort acreditasse em mim, podia ter controlo sob tudo o que se passava e acesso a todas as informações. Depois de o fazer, ele obrigava-me a matá-las. Houve uma vez em que uma das mulheres era uma rapariga da tua idade. Quando terminei eu não a consegui matar. Ajudei-a a fugir. Um ano depois apareceu em minha casa com um bebé. No início estava em completa negação, mas depois acabei por me afeiçoar ao bebé. Era o meu filho. Um dia, os devoradores da morte descobriram, entraram em minha casa e mataram-no. Ainda hoje se referem a ele como "The boy who died" . Se ele ainda fosse vivo, teria a tua idade. _

_ Ele parou de falar e olhou para ela. Ela estava caída no sofá, a cara coberta de lágrimas e uma expressão de terror._

_ -Eu não sei se eu sou a tua substituta para a mulher da minha idade que abusaste ou se para o teu filho. _

_ -Alexis, não é nada disso… _

_ -Eu preciso de ir…_

_ -Alexis, por favor…_

_ -Não. Não me digas mais nada. Eu não consigo ouvir mais nada. – Alexis viu uma lágrima correr a cara de Snape._

_ -Eu sabia que te ia perder. _

_ -Dá-me um botão de transporte. Deixa-me sair daqui. Não consigo ficar aqui a olhar para ti. _

_ -Há alguma coisa que eu possa dizer ou fazer?_

_ -Acho que já fizeste e disseste o suficiente. _

_ -Tu disseste que eu nunca te ia perder._

_ -Deixa-me ir embora. _

_ -Estás com medo que te faça mal?! – ele gritou. – Achas que te vou magoar?!_

_ -Severus…_

_ -Porque é que me prometeste que nunca me ias abandonar?! Porque é que disseste que me amavas?! Para agora fazeres isto! _

_ Alexis fechou os olhos com força e quando deu por si tinha caído, com força, no chão do seu quarto. Gemeu um pouco de dor, a queda tinha sido dura. Mas nada lhe doía mais que a sua alma, depois do que tinha acabado de ouvir. O que é que ela ia fazer agora? Ela amava aquele homem mais que tudo, mas não conseguia simplesmente ignorar tudo o que tinha ouvido. Era afirmações muito sérias! Provavelmente o melhor era conversar com o Dumbledore e tentar perceber o que fazer. Ele conhecia Snape melhor que ninguém. Se havia alguém que a conseguia ajudar era ele. Levantou-se do chão frio e vestiu o uniforme. Correu escadaria a cima e bateu na porta do escritório de Dumbledore. _

_ -Entre. – pronunciou ele, sempre com o seu tom calmo. _

_ -Professor?_

_ -Alexis, está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Severus? _

_ -Não, ele está bem. Mas eu preciso imenso de falar consigo. _

_ -Claro, entre. Estou a começar a ficar preocupado. _

_ -Eu não sei bem se consigo falar sobre isto. _

_ -O que se passa?_

_ -O Severus contou-me algo que eu nunca pensei ouvir. _

_ -Posso saber o quê?_

_ -Ele… que horro… hummm… ele contou-me que abusou de várias mulheres e que as matou a seguir. Mas que houve uma da minha idade que ele não conseguiu matar, deixou-a fugir e um ano depois ela apareceu com um bebé, o filho dele. _

_ -Não precisas dizer mais nada. Eu conheço o resto da história. Eu compreendo o que estás a sentir. E, sinceramente, nunca pensei que ele te fosse contar isso, nesta altura. É sinal que ele confia em ti, como nunca confiou em ninguém, mas sei que dizer isto nesta altura não significa nada. O Severus nunca contou esta história a ninguém._

_ -Mas o professor sabe…_

_ -Com te disse, eu tenho o Severus sempre debaixo de olho. _

_ -E nunca falou com ele sobre isso? _

_ -A história era dele. Não me podia meter, a menos que ele quisesse. Durante anos esperei que ele me contasse, mas ele nunca o fez. Nem a mim nem a ninguém. _

_ -E o que é que o professor sentiu quando soube?_

_ -Eu nem te consigo explicar o que senti. Quando soube que ele tinha que abusar de mulheres inocentes, tentei tirá-lo das missões. Mas isso tinha-lhe dado tanta raiva que ele estava cego. Isso só lhe dava mais motivos para continuar nas missões, para conseguir acabar com tudo e com todos. E como ele não sabia que eu sabia, não sabia bem os motivos porque eu o queria tirar das missões e ignorou-me. Mas ele correu um risco muito grande ao salvar aquela rapariga. Ele podia ter sido morto por ser considerado infiel ao senhor das trevas. Mas mesmo assim ele salvou-a. Eu não o estou a defender, mas no fundo não havia escolha. Era como se ele fosse obrigado a fazê-lo._

_ -Mas o professor deu-lhe uma oportunidade de sair, de acabar com essa vida._

_ -Quando se é devorador da morte, não se acaba essa vida assim. As consequências dele sair das missões iam ser muito mais severas e cruéis. E com isto não penses que eu defendo esta prática, ou o que ele fez! Nada disso, é um acto que eu repugno profundamente. Mas acredita que uma grande parte do Severus morreu nesse dia. E quando lhe mataram o filho… Nunca tinha visto o Severus tão em baixo, tão destruído e acabado. Pensei que ele não ai aguentar mais dor. Alexis, apesar de ele ter salvo a rapariga, e de ter um filho com ela, isso não significa que ele a amava. Ele nunca a amou! Tu és a única pessoa que ele amou e ama. Mas eu compreendo se não fores capaz de "perdoar" tudo isto._

_ -Sabe o que mais me assusta? Não é tanto a situação em si, porque eu sabia que a vida do Severus nunca tinha sido fácil e ele tinha feito muito mal para conseguir proteger muita gente, especialmente o Harry, mas o facto de a rapariga ter a minha idade e de o filho dele ter a minha idade, isto é, se ainda fosse vivo. _

_ -Sentes que ele está a substituir um dos dois ou ambos._

_ -Sim. Pode parecer ridículo, mas é exactamente isso que eu estou a sentir. _

_ -Não é ridículo, parece-me plausível. Mas acredita que não é isso que ele está a fazer. Ele ama-te mesmo, por seres quem és. Ele ama a Alexis Snow e não outras pessoas do seu passado. Primeiro porque ele, como te disse, nunca amou essa rapariga e o filho, eu não acho que ele o queira substituir, porque isso ainda lhe ia causar mais dor. _

_ -Quando lhe disse que o conseguia imaginar com um filho acabado de nascer nos braços, ele praticamente saiu a correr. _

_ -Porque ele tem medo de o perder. Especialmente um filho com a pessoa que ele realmente ama. Se realmente ele quisesse substituir o filho, ele ficaria todo empolgado com a ideia, não ficaria assustado. _

_ -Sim, tem razão. Não sei o que fazer…_

_ -Ainda o amas? _

_ -Sim, claro que sim. _

_ -E ainda queres ficar com ele? Apesar de tudo?_

_ -Eu não o quero perder. Mas eu não sei se consigo lidar com tudo isto. _

_ -E eu não te quero pressionar, mas o Severus precisa de ti. Vai ser ainda mais difícil para ele lidar com isto, agora. Enquanto ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém, era apenas uma memória antiga, que ele até podia fingir que não existia, mas agora… agora ele contou-te e tornou tudo real. _

_ -Então acha que devo voltar para a cabana?_

_ -Eu não te posso dizer o que fazer, Alexis. Se achares que consegues lidar com isto, então volta. Se achares que precisas de tempo, está no teu direito. _

_ -Eu, no fundo, só quero fazer o que é melhor para o Severus. _

_ -Isso é muito nobre da tua parte. _

_ -Estou arrependida da forma como sai de lá. Prometi que ia estar sempre ao lado dele e não cumpri a minha promessa. Ele próprio o disse. _

_ -Eu acho que o Severus estava mais assustado que outra coisa. Não me parece que ele te estivesse a cobrar a promessa, mas estava com medo de ficar sem ti. _

_ -Eu também não quero ficar sem ele…_

_ -Parece-me que tens ai a tua resposta. _

_ -Eu vou voltar para ao pé dele. Ele precisa de mim. _

_ -Se precisares de alguma coisa, seja o que for, sabes que estou aqui. _

_ -Não sei como lhe agradecer toda a ajuda que me tem dado._

_ -Faz o Severus feliz._

_ -Não se preocupe. – Alexis sorriu. _

_ -Toma.- Dumbledore esticou-lhe a mão._

_ -O que é?_

_ -Um botão de transporte para a cabana. O Severus deixou-o cair na noite passada. Parece que é o destino a falar contigo._

_ -Então não o vamos ignorar. – Alexis pegou na chave que Dumbledore lhe entregava. _

_ Apertou-a com força e quando deu por si, estava novamente deitada no chão da cabana. Pensou imediatamente que tinha que começar a melhorar as suas quedas. Olhou para cima e viu os olhos de Snape fixos em si. Levantou-se embaraçada._

_ -O Dumbledore fez-te mudar de ideias? – falou frio._

_ -O que é que é suposto isso querer dizer?_

_ -Ele disse-te que, no fundo, eu sou uma pessoa maravilhosa e que só fiz o que tinha que ser feito._

_ -Não, não disse nada disso. E nem precisava dizer. Eu sempre te achei uma pessoa maravilhosa. Além do mais não percebo porque te estás a virar contra mim._

_ -Coitadinha de ti… Mais uma vítima de Severus Snape. Se calhar é melhor ires embora antes que abuse de ti também…_

_ -Não precisas de ser tão cruel. _

_ -Mas é assim que eu sou, CRUEL! Sou um homem que não presta, sou lixo. Então porque é que estás aqui?! Estás aqui para me cobrares teres-me salvo a vida?!_

_ -Estás a ser muito injusto! _

_ -Mais uma qualidade! Tens a mania que és perfeita?! _

_ -Não, tinha a mania que tu me amavas… - uma facada directamente no peito dele. E ele sentiu a faca bem afiada a entrar. _

_ -Parece que te enganaste…_

_ -Pois, parece que sim. – ela não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas. – Adeus, professor Snape. _

_ Alexis aparatou novamente no seu quarto. Passaram três semanas e Snape continuava sem aparecer no castelo, quanto mais para dar as suas aulas. Ela andava claramente triste e sentia a falta dele. Mas tinha sido ele a escolher. Ela tinha voltado para ele. Ele é que não a aceitou de volta. Decidiu não falar mais com Dumbledore sobre este assunto. Estava na aula de Transfiguração quando sentiu uma dor forte na zona abdominal. Soltou um grito de dor e encolheu-se toda. McGonagall assustou-se e correu até ela. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado._

_ -O que se passa, menina Snow? – McGonagall gostava imenso de Alexis. Era como se fosse a filha que ela nunca teve. Mas Alexis não percebia isso porque McGonagall tentava não transparecer para não causar problemas a nenhuma das duas. Mas aquela situação estava mesmo a assusta-la. _

_ -Não sei… - Alexis transpirava. – Doí-me… começou do nada e, AI!_

_ -Venha, eu vou levá-la à enfermaria. _

_ -Não vale a pena._

_ -Claro que vale. Claramente não está nada bem! _

_ -Então eu vou sozinha. Não vale a pena continuar a interromper a sua aula por minha causa. _

_ -Meninos, a aula terminou. Podem sair.- enunciou McGonagall. _

_ -Professora… - saíram todos a correr. _

_ -Anda, Alexis, estou preocupada contigo. – largou a postura formal. Estavam as duas sozinhas e não haveria problema. _

_ -Desculpe…_

_ -Oh, querida, não peças desculpa. – McGonagall ajudou Alexis a chegar até à enfermaria. _

_ -O que se passa, menina Snow? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey._

_ -Ela estava bem e, de repente, soltou um grito de dor e agarrou-se à barriga. Podes examina-la. – explicou e pediu McGonagall. _

_ -Claro. Deite-se ali. – Madame Pomfrey indicou uma cama. Alexis deitou-se._

_ -Eu espero lá fora.- disse McGonagall_

_ -Não, por favor, fique. – pediu Alexis. _

_ -Claro. – ela caminhou até Alexis e deu-lhe a mão. _

_ Madame Pomfrey examinou-a. _

_ -O que é que se passa comigo, Madame Pomfrey._

_ -Humm, não queres que a professora McGonagall saia?_

_ -Não, eu quero que ela fique. – agarrou-lhe mais a mão._

_ -Tu estás grávida, Alexis. _

_ -Eu estou o quê?_

_ -Estás grávida de 3 semanas. _

_ -Eu não... está tudo bem com o bebé?_

_ -Sim. Tiveste uma pequena hemorragia, mas está tudo controlado. Não precisas de te preocupar. Não sabias que estavas grávida?_

_ -Não. Não fazia ideia. Eu não quero acreditar…_

_ -Desculpa a intimidade, mas o pai é alguém aqui de Hogwarts. _

_ -Desculpe, eu não quero falar sobre isso. _

_ -Minerva, sai um bocadinho, se faz favor. – pediu Madame Pomfrey. _

_ -Eu não quero que ela… - Madame Pomfrey interrompeu-a. _

_ -É só por um bocadinho… _

_ -Eu volto, Alexis, tem calma. – McGonagall saiu. _

_ -Menina Snow… Alexis… o pai do bebé não será o professor Snape? _

_ -O quê? _

_ -Desculpa a pergunta. Mas estou preocupada contigo. Especialmente se…_

_ -Especialmente se o pai for o professor Snape. – e o pai era mesmo o Severus. _

_ -Sim. É exactamente isso que ia dizer. _

_ -Já me posso ir embora?_

_ -Desculpa a pergunta. Não fiques chateada comigo._

_ -Não, claro que não. Só queria ir para o meu quarto. Preciso de… preciso de pensar. _

_ -Desculpa, querida, mas vais ter que ficar. Pelo menos uma noite. É o melhor para ti e para o bebé. _

_ -Eu ainda não consigo acreditar quando diz "o bebé"…_

_ -Posso perguntar-te o que pretendes fazer?_

_ -Pode, mas eu não lhe sei responder… Mas vou ficar com ele, claro. Não se preocupe._

_ -Descansa. Se precisares de mim já sabes. Só chamar…_

_ -Obrigada._

_ -Não tens que agradecer. Queres que peça à professora McGonagall para entrar?_

_ -Sim, agradecia-lhe imenso. _

_ McGonagall voltou a entrar._

_ -Estás bem, Alexis? – perguntou McGonagall. _

_ -Não, mas vou ficar. Obrigada por estar aqui comigo. _

_ -Não precisas de agradecer. Fico mais descansada assim. _

_ McGonagall passou a tarde toda com a Alexis. Conversaram sobre imensas coisas, menos sobre a gravidez. _

_ -Professora, vá jantar. _

_ -Eu posso comer aqui contigo._

_ -É melhor a professora ir. Vão ficar preocupados se não for. Eu fico bem. Se quiser pode vir depois. _

_ -Então vá, eu não demoro. – McGonagall abandonou a enfermaria. Já estava a ficar escuro lá fora. _

_ Dormitou um pouco mas acordou sobressaltada. Sentiu a presença de alguém. Olhou para a porta e viu Snape. Por momentos, nenhum dos dois falou. Ficaram apenas a olhar um para o outro. _

_ -O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou ela amarga. _

_ -O Dumbledore disse-me que estavas aqui._

_ -Não quero discutir mais contigo. _

_ -Não vim aqui para discutir. Fiquei preocupado contigo. _

_ -Estou bem. Se quiseres podes ir. _

_ -Mas eu não quero ir. Além do mais se estivesses bem não estavas a passar a noite aqui. – ele sentou-se à borda da cama.- Escuta, se não quiseres ter mais nada comigo, eu aceito, não me agrada, mas aceito. Peço-te é que não me afastes. Eu quero estar perto de ti, seja de que maneira for. Mas também percebo que não me queiras ao pé de ti…_

_ -Claro que te quero ao pé de mim. Achas que eu ia atrás de ti, mesmo depois do que me contaste, se não gostasse de ti…Só que é difícil para mim. Num momento estávamos bem, eramos as pessoas mais felizes do mundo e depois… Eu voltei, Severus, e tu não me quiseste de volta. _

_ -Eu… eu estava magoado. Nunca tinha sido capaz de contar aquilo a ninguém. Senti que te podia contar e depois reagiste assim. Eu compreendo. Tenho plena consciência do que te contei, mas foi muito difícil para mim sentir que a única coisa que querias era ir o mais longe de mim possível. _

_ -O que eu senti não foi bem querer estar o mais longe de ti possível, foi a sensação de que eu era uma substituta ou da mulher que te deu o filho ou do teu próprio filho, pela idade e… _

_ -Mas não, não é nada disso. Tu és a mulher que eu amo. E tudo o que isso significa… Tu és a primeira e única pessoa que eu tenho medo de perder. Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te ter de volta? Tu queres-me de volta?_

_ -Oh, Severus… eu procurei-te na outra noite para te dizer que, tudo o que fizeste, apesar de ser horrível, faz parte do teu passado e das tuas missões, da tua vida antiga. Enquanto falavas eu consegui perceber que estás arrependido e que tudo aquilo era por um bem maior, não que isso justificasse fosse o que fosse, mas que cada acto era como uma facada na tua mente. Mas a verdade é que eu agora faço parte do teu presente e nós estávamos a começar uma vida nova… Uma vida nova sem passado, apenas com futuro. E que, desde que não me estivesses a usar para substituir ninguém, eu faria tudo para estar contigo. _

_ -Mas isso mudou…_

_ -Não, Severus, não mudou. Desde aquela noite que eu espero cruzar-me contigo. No Grande Salão, nas aulas, não importava, desde que te pudesse ver. Porque, talvez, voltasses a ser meu…_

_ -Eu nunca deixei de ser teu. Apesar de ser um idiota chapado, nunca deixei de ser o teu idiota chapado. Oh, não consegues imaginar como me senti quando soube que estavas aqui. Tive tanto medo que não estivesses bem. Ainda não me disseste o que se passa contigo…- Alexis beijou-o. Ele retribuiu o beijo de forma apaixonada. Ele queria tanto aquele beijo, ele precisava tanto daquele beijo. – Isso quer dizer que…_

_ -Isto quer dizer que te amo muito e que quero ficar contigo para sempre. Abraça-me, por favor. – Snape acedeu, com muito gosto, ao pedido. Há imenso tempo que ele queria voltar a abraçá-la. _

_ -Perdoas-me?_

_ -Sim. Ficas comigo?_

_ -Sim. _

_ -Durante quanto tempo?_

_ -O tempo que me quiseres…_

_ -Para sempre, então._

_ -Para sempre.- Snape sentou-se à cabeceira e puxou Alexis para que se deitasse no seu peito. _

_ -Sev…_

_ -Hum?_

_ -Eu também tenho uma coisa para te contar. _

_ -Conta._

_ -Mas tenho muito medo que te vás embora._

_ -Eu nunca mais me vou embora. Eu prometo. Ter-te longe de mim estes dias foi a coisa mais difícil da minha vida._

_ -Senti tanto a tua falta… Por onde andaste? _

_ -Fiquei na cabana. Não conseguia sair de lá. Estar ali, lembrava-me de ti e isso era tudo o que eu tinha. _

_ -E as coisas aqui em Hogwarts? Faltaste a imensas aulas. _

_ -O Dumbledore disse que ia colocar o Lupin a dar as minhas aulas._

_ -Sim, foi exactamente isso que ele fez. Mas quando é que falaste com o Dumbledore?_

_ -Quando ele te viu novamente em Hogwarts, sem mim, ele apareceu na cabana para falar comigo. _

_ -E o que é que lhe disseste?_

_ -A verdade. Ele viu que eu estava em choque e disse para ficar mais uns tempos na cabana, que não estava em condições de voltar a dar aulas. Ele até queria mandar uma aluna dos Slytherine para ficar comigo…_

_ -O quê?! – Alexis tentou levantar-se, mas Snape impediu-a._

_ -Mas claro que eu disse que não. Disse que não queria mais ninguém naquela cabana a não seres tu. Ele disse que já calculava, mas que não custava tentar… Ele tentou chamar-me à razão, ver que tinha errado e que te podia perder com aquela atitude disparatada, mas eu não o quis ouvir. Estava tão assustado por ter perdido e magoado a pessoa que eu mais amo, que estava cego. Ele acabou por ir embora sem insistir mais. Quando me fui deitar e vi que ia dormir novamente sozinho, sem o teu corpo, sem o teu cheiro, caí na realidade. Mas tive medo de ter percebido tarde demais. Achei que já não era justo para ti voltar e pedir-te perdão. Já te tinha feito sofrer o suficiente. Mas depois o Dumbledore apareceu lá novamente e disse que não estavas bem e que tinhas vindo para a enfermaria… eu tinha que vir…_

_ -Fizeste bem. Eu queria estar contigo. Especialmente agora. _

_ -Está tudo bem?_

_ -Sevie,eu… eu estou grávida. – Snape ficou a olhar para ela como se o tempo tivesse acabado de parar. _

_ -Eu vou ser pai…- foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. _

_ -Por favor, diz-me como te sentes. Se isto te deixa feliz ou se, pelo contrário…_

_ -Estou feliz por TU ires ser mãe de um filho meu. Mas… por outro lado…_

_ -Tens medo de voltar a sofrer…_

_ -E se eu voltar a ser mau pai? _

_ -Tu nunca foste mau pai. Apesar de teres um filho que não…_

_ -Que não queria._

_ -Que não tinhas planeado. Aceitaste-o e fizeste o melhor por ele. O que aconteceu foi um acidente, uma maldade de pessoas maldosas. Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa tua._

_ -Mas eu não o consegui proteger… eu devia ter-lhe salvo a vida…_

_ -Tu fizeste tudo o que podias! Por favor, não penses mais nisso. Eu sei que é pedir muito. Mas eu quero que sejas feliz. Quero que este filho te faça feliz…_

_ -E faz, querida, tenho é medo…_

_ -Eu compreendo. Mas vai correr tudo bem. Eu estou aqui._

_ -Devia ser eu a dizer isso, não é?_

_ -Mas não precisas de dizer. Eu já sei. Eu amo-te muito, Severus, a sério._

_ -E eu a ti._

_ -Isso significa que estás feliz com a notícia? _

_ -Admito que fiquei surpreendido. Não estava nada à espera. Mas sim, fiquei feliz. E acredita que nunca pensei dizer isto.- Alexis aconchegou-se no peito de Snape. _

_ -Só temos uma pequena questão…_

_ -Está tudo bem com o bebé?_

_ -Sim, está tudo optimo. Mas a Madame Pomfrey desconfia que tu és o pai._

_ -Por nos ter visto juntos na cabana…_

_ -E agora?_

_ -Se tu quiseres, admitimos tudo. Dizemos que estamos juntos. _

_ -Claro que quero, mas temos que pensar no teu emprego e …_

_ -Nada disso é mais importante do que tu e o bebé. Mas eu sei que isto é um grande passo para nós… Estás pronta?_

_ -Penso que o maior passo já demos… já estamos à espera de uma filha…_

_ -Porque começar no princípio é para fracos. – ambos riram_

_ Fim_

18-2-2013


End file.
